Swords of an Honourable Ruler
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: We're in big trouble, we're fighting Sounga and Takemaru but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will not work together to defeat them, and what makes it worse is that Rin and I have been captured and are staring at our enemies right now, what will happen? Who will
1. Takemaru and Sounga

Summary: We're in big trouble, we're fighting Sounga and Takemaru but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will not work together to defeat them, and what makes it worse is that Rin and I have been captured and are staring at our enemies right now, what will happen? Who will save us? Who will live?

**Swords of an Honourable Ruler**

Chapter 1 – Takemaru and Sounga

The giant troll youkai made its way to Rin as she retrieved her lord's sword, she saw it and screamed in fear, she felt death and I'm sure she did not want to feel it again. I acted quickly and shot it away, I ran to the infant's side and was about to take her into my arms when the same troll youkai lifted Rin, me and Sounga's sheath Saya who was currently strapped to my back and made its way back to its master "What is this thing?" I shouted

"You there Rin it's the Tensaiga the demon is after" Saya stated

"No this belongs to Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin cried. The troll then jumped and ran back to its destination

"Inuyasha" I shouted

"Prince Sesshoumaru help me" Rin cried but it would seem that they couldn't hear us or were too busy. The troll brought us to a red room and threw us down on the floor where opposite sat Takemaru holding Sounga

"This is very strange" Saya said "Sounga has possessed Takemaru"

"Takemaru" Sounga began "These young girls are exactly like Izayoi, the woman you killed" I turned to Saya and whispered

"Whose Izayoi"

"Inuyasha's mother" Takemaru stood and neared us

"Stay away from us" I shouted but gasped when I felt his cold blade poke at my neck

"Women who share affinity for youkai are all Izayoi in my eyes" He shouted as he looked directly into my eyes _'This guy's nuts' _I thought to myself, he removed his sword slightly and Rin and I began to run around the room and away from him. He swung his sword at me as I ducked, I quickly dived to the side of him and put Saya's sheath up in front of me

"Hey come and get me"

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Saya asked as if I was stupid

"It can put up a barrier right?"

"Hmm" Takemaru smirked "A rusty old sheath won't do any good to you"

"Kagome look out" Rin shouted as Takemaru blasted me back into the wall, I fell on my face and winced in pain "How dare you?" Rin snapped as she stood in front of me holding Sesshoumaru's sword up "A real man would never hit a girl like that"

"Go on Rin run for it" I winced as I sat up, she turned to look at me and smiled

"Don't worry Kagome Prince Sesshoumaru will come and save us I'm positive" She turned back to find Takemaru towering over her, she gasped and began to shake

"Reside yourself to death and join the netherworld, time to die" Rin closed her eyes _'Prince Sesshoumaru'_ Just as the sword was about to hit her Sesshoumaru blocked the attack and knocked Takemaru back

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin cheered

"Leave you will only be in my way here" He ordered

"He's right Rin go" I whispered

"But Kagome aren't you coming with me?" She began to fill up

"I'm sorry Rin but I can't stand and I'd only slow you down, now go"

"But..."

"Rin leave now" Sesshoumaru said more firmer. Rin passed Tensaiga to me and ran off, I knew why she gave it to me as it would be a barrier if anything attacked me

"Can you really fight young Prince?" Takemaru asked with a grin "That human girl may get injured

"She already is" Sesshoumaru stated as he lifted his Tokijen

"You fight just like your father" Sounga remarked "And his fighting was what ended his miserable life"

"You will not end my life" Sesshoumaru spoke with no emotion "I have no distractions like Izayoi"

"So that human girl means nothing to you?" Takemaru asked amused

"No" I listened to the conversation and bowed my head _'Oh great I'm dead'_

"Then you won't mind if I kill her" Takemaru then lifted his sword and sent a blast my way

"AH" I screamed. I felt Tensaiga's barrier faulting "OH NO" Suddenly I felt two strong arms lift me away from the blast, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in Sesshoumaru's arms "Huh?"

"I never said you could kill her" Sesshoumaru smirked "She is apart of a very important mission of mine"

"And what is that?"

"None of your business" He then moved his hand to Tensaiga "Come" The sword flew into his free hand (Yes two arms) and he handed it to me "Channel your miko powers into it and you should be safe" He then set me down against the wall and attacked Takemaru and Sounga. As I watched them fight I began to wonder where the hell was Inuyasha, had he been stuck down? Was he held prisoner somewhere? Was he grieving over a lost companion? Or was he just dawdling? I then saw Sesshoumaru give Takemaru the final blow, I would have been overjoyed if the place hadn't started to collapse

"Ah" I screamed "Sesshoumaru" He quickly sheathed Tokijen and kneeled beside me "What are we going to do all the exits are sealed off?" His arm that could usually attack with 'poison claw' was injured so he couldn't make an exit

"We'll just have to stay down"

"But the ruins will fall on us"

"You mean they will fall on me" Before I could say anything he pulled me down flat onto the floor and lay over me, he covered my body completely as I watched in horror as wood, iron and slate hit him. Blood was going everywhere and I could tell he was trying his best not to show any pain

"Sesshoumaru we need to get away from here, you're terribly injured" Suddenly everything went silent and we were stuck under the rubble "This all seems too heavy to budge"

"Stay down until I tell you to move" I then saw him put all his weight on his hands as he pushed up and made a clearing in the rubble "Wrap your arms around me" I did as he said and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he kneeled up, he looked around us and saw no one "It is strange that Sounga isn't awaiting us"

"Perhaps he's waiting for us to come out and then he will attack when we're not expecting it"

"He's not Naraku" He then lifted me bridal style and stood "I am surprised that Inuyasha and your friends have not come looking for you"

"So am I" I whispered he began to walk through the rubble with me in his arms "Why don't you fly?"

"My power's drained and..." He fell to his knees but kept me in his lap

"You've lost too much blood Sesshoumaru" I put my hands on his wounds and tried to heal them "It's no good I used all my strength on Tensaiga earlier, hey will the sword heal your wounds?" I asked as I looked at the sword currently strapped to my back with Saya's

"No" His breathing was heavy. Suddenly I heard footsteps I looked up praying for Inuyasha only to find Sounga with his own body "Get away Kagome" Sesshoumaru ordered

"If you remember I can't walk either" Sounga neared us and smirked

"Feh how weak, you're just like your father. You will die all because of a human girl" Sounga then raised his sword "Both of you can die together" I gasped and latched onto Sesshoumaru "DIE" As he brought the sword down I closed my eyes

"Get away from my son" There was a cry, light and then nothing. I opened my eyes to find a youkai in armour and white standing where Sounga was last

"Father?" Sesshoumaru looked up at the youkai in shock

"B-but your father's dead" I shivered "Are we dead?"

"No miko Kagome you are very much alive" The youkai in white smiled "My name is Inutaisho"

"It's an honour" I bowed my head as he kneeled down in front of me, I then realised I still had my arms around Sesshoumaru and released him with a blush

"Takemaru gave you quite a beating" Inutaisho stated as he looked at the bruises and cuts on my body "And you don't look too clever either" He said as he looked at Sesshoumaru "I didn't know Takemaru and Sounga could injure you so"

"A building did collapse on me as well father" Sesshoumaru snorted

"Can you walk Sesshoumaru?" His father asked concerned

"Most probably"

"Then how did you end up on the floor?"

"My legs just gave way for that split second" Inutaisho did not look convinced as he pulled me into his lap and examined his son

"You've lost a lot of blood, I'm rather surprised you haven't collapsed yet" He then turned to me "Kagome if I heal your legs you should be able to walk, may I?"

"Of course" I smiled. His hands then went over my legs and glowed blue, when he removed them my legs did not have a mark on them

"Try and stand" I did so and found I could walk

"Oh my god I'm walking" I cheered "Thank you so much your highness"

"No problem" He smiled. He then turned to Sesshoumaru "Let me carry you"

"No" Was his blunt answer

"You will either get on my back willingly or I will throw you over my shoulder" Inutaisho warned

"Do not order me around" Sesshoumaru growled "You may be my father but you left me for a human woman so in my mind I don't see any reason in obeying you"

"Well at least Izayoi would listen"

"Of course she did she was your bitch" I've never seen this side to Sesshoumaru before it was weird

"My bitch?" Inutaisho for some reason smirked at that "Call her what you want but you're still going to have to put up with her" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this "Well she was revived too and now she is awaiting us back at **my **palace

"I think I'm going to stay with mother for a while then"

"You're such a spoilt brat" Inutaisho said as he dragged Sesshoumaru to his feet who yelped in pain "Now get on my back, if you're worried someone will see you don't. Nobody but us is here" He then sheathed Sounga and turned back to his son "Well if you won't do that you're going over my shoulder" He was about to do so when Sesshoumaru went back down onto his knees "Awe for god's sakes Sesshoumaru I want to get back home, stop being a big pup and let me carry you. Forget about your pride for 5 minutes"

"Why don't you just support me as we walk?"

"Fine but it will be more painful for you" He then outstretched his hand to Sesshoumaru who took it and gently pulled him to his feet, he then slipped his arm under Sesshoumaru's shoulder and turned to me "Shall we go then Kagome?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded and followed behind "Umm your highness where is Inuyasha and my friends?"

"Resting back at the palace, all of their strength has been drained so I had AhUn, Momo Totosai's cow and the neko youkai fly them all back to the palace"

"Oh I see" Finally we made it out of the rubble and were on flat land so it was possible to fly, I saw Inutaisho's youkai cloud appear under his feet and spread out. He turned to me and smiled

"Get on Kagome and we will go back to the palace" He set Sesshoumaru to sit on the cloud as he took my hand "You might want to hold on since you're not used to this" I kept firm grip of his hand and we made our way to the Palace of the Western Lands...

**Well there's Chapter 1 for you, what do you think? I've had trouble trying to think of a new story lately but since Movie 3 is my favourite I thought I'd do another fic for it**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2 – Reunited

The palace was coming into view and two figures could be seen waiting outside, I saw Sesshoumaru smirking and Inutaisho worrying "Oh dear"

"What is wrong your highness?" I asked

"Mother" Sesshoumaru bowed his head as they landed and the youkai cloud disappeared

"What on earth happened to you?" Sesshoumaru's mother gasped as she kneeled beside her son. She was also a inuyoukai with silver hair, she had amber eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead, a curvy stripe on each cheek, wore a very highly made kimono with a fur pelt and wore a pendant that held hell inside "Inutaisho you've got some explaining to do"

"I wasn't there when he was attacked so don't have a go at me" Inutaisho snapped at her former mate. Sesshoumaru's mother gasped at the deep wounds on her son's body

"How did Takemaru manage to do this to you?"

"He didn't, most of it is from his lair collapsing on me" Sesshoumaru said with a wince

"One the plus side he saved the miko Kagome" Inutaisho said as he motioned me forward to her, I bowed my head

"I see" She said as she looked over me "I smell your blood in the air, you were injured too?"

"I was my lady but his highness healed me" She then looked up at her ex-mate

"Why didn't you heal Sesshoumaru?"

"He needs proper medical care, his wounds have worsened since I found him as he would not let me carry him"

"And I don't blame him, who wants your filthy hands on them?" She then turned to her son "Can you walk?"

"No" Inutaisho then pulled Sesshoumaru roughly to his feet and supported him

"Not so rough Inutaisho" Sesshoumaru's mother barked "You better take him to his room" Inutaisho nodded and took Sesshoumaru inside, Sesshoumaru's mother turned to me and smiled "I hope you are well miko Kagome"

"Yes my lady" How does she know me?

"My name is Jen, and I guess you've already guessed that I'm Sesshoumaru's mother" I saw another lady by the entrance who was also in royal colours "Oh that is the hanyou's mother Izayoi"

"Lady Izayoi?" I gasped. Izayoi walked up to me and smiled

"Inuyasha has been here for the past hour and has been worried sick about you miko Kagome, tell me are you two lovers?"

"No we're not my lady" I bowed my head again

"I see, well come on in to the palace where we'll get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothing" I nodded and followed her and Jen inside

"Umm Lady Jen where are all of my friends?"

"Myself and Izayoi forced them to go to bed, especially that monk. He looked exhausted and his hand was completely purple"

"He must have over used his wind tunnel again" I said to myself

"Well Kagome I think you'd rather enjoy a nice long bath, am I right?" I nodded at Lady Izayoi when a girl roughly my hair with silver hair and ambers eyes ran out of a room eye wide

"Mother mother" She shouted as she ran downstairs and to Lady Jen "Sesshoumaru's wounds are terrible"

"I know my dear, why were you in his room? You should know better than to leave him be until the healers are finished"

"I shouldn't have gone in there I know but father remains in there and his eyes are blood red, it seems the healers are causing brother pain and it is angering father"

"Do not worry my daughter" Jen reassured "Sesshoumaru will be back to his old self by morning but now I need you to help me, this is miko Kagome" She motioned to me and I smiled "I would like you to go to the springs with her whilst Izayoi and I get a room and fresh clothes prepared"

"Well that's no problem" She smiled "Miko Kagome may stay with me if the rooms are all occupied, after all the visiting Lords and Ladies are here too"

"Well we'll see" The girl then turned to me and smiled

"Hey miko Kagome my name is Usagi and I hope we'll be good friends"

"Hey Miss Usagi" I waved

"Come let us bathe" Usagi then took my wrist and led me upstairs and through a door which revealed an indoor hot spring"

"Wow" I gasped "This is great" We then stripped off and slipped into the water "Awe this is the life" I breathed

"It is isn't it" Usagi laughed "Umm miko Kagome how do you know my brother Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh call me Kagome" I smiled "Well I met Inuyasha first – long story, and I came upon Sesshoumaru when he was after Tetsusaiga and he tried to kill me. We've ran into him a few times. His ward Rin and I get along really well so I think that's why Sesshoumaru looked out for me back at Takemaru's lair" I replied "Can I ask about yours and Sesshoumaru's relationship Miss Usagi"

"Well since I can call you Kagome you can just call me Usagi" She beamed "Well Sesshoumaru and I are obviously brother and sister and we are very close, I'm a year younger than him so he is very protective over me. I don't get to see him much any more, he's changed though. When my dad broke up with my mom Sesshoumaru turned cold and was angered when my mother took me to her own palace whilst my dad made Sesshoumaru stay with him as he's the heir to the throne of Japan" She sighed and lay back in the spring "Before all of that happened Sesshoumaru used to be funny, loving and...happy, I blame dad for it"

"They were fighting back at the lair" I said "Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him carry him and then they went into a fight about Lady Izayoi"

"Oh I hate her not because she took my mom's place, she's very horrible, controlling, money grabbing and a two timing whore" Usagi growled "She once told me to stay away from my father as she's the only girl in his life, I punched her" I laughed slightly at that

"She seemed so nice though"

"Oh yeah she's two face too" I smiled slightly and splashed some water onto my face

"Inuyasha never mentioned you to me before..." I began

"He doesn't know me that well and he doesn't want to, he thinks I'm cold like Sesshoumaru. I think Izayoi put things into his head"

"Oh I see" We stayed a little longer and then got out and wrapped a robe around us. Just as we were doing so Jen walked in

"Hey girls" She smiled "I can't seem a room fitting enough for you miko Kagome so you can sleep with Usagi tonight if you wish"

"I don't mind" I smiled sweetly

"Well here are some Pyjamas for you both and into bed straight away, you're both very tired"

"Okay" We beamed

"Goodnight" She kissed Usagi's forehead and mine "Sleep tight you two"

"Goodnight" We replied. We then ran off to Usagi's room, when I entered I was overflown with pink. There were pink walls, pink carpet, pink bedding, pink jewellery on her desk and I could even see pink clothes sticking out of her wardrobe "Wow"

"Too pink?" She asked

"Umm no" I smirked

"Liar" She laughed as she jumped on the bed with me "Good thing I got a double bed right" She laughed "Izayoi tried to take this off me too, she..." She quickly pulled me down to sit on the bed when Inutaisho knocked and walked in

"Good evening ladies" He smiled

"Good evening" We bowed our heads, he sat on the edge of the bed and Usagi jumped into his lap "Is Sesshoumaru ok daddy?"

"He'd be fine if he actually went to sleep" He sighed "There's hardly any wounds there though"

"That's good to hear" She replied

"You can go and see him in the morning though, I don't want you bothering him tonight" Usagi pouted and folded her arms "Not going to work" He smirked and he threw her on the bed "How are you doing miko Kagome"

"Fine thank you my lord but please just call me Kagome"

"Okay then you just call me Inutaisho" He winked, I blushed slightly and nodded. He chuckled and ruffled my hair "You're a cute little thing Kagome" He then turned to both of us "Now get some sleep you two, I'll see you at breakfast in the morning. Usagi would you be so kind as to let Kagome borrow a kimono?"

"No problem dad" She winked and we both slipped under the covers. Inutaisho then blew out the candle and walked to the door

"Goodnight ladies" He then closed the door behind him, soon we drifted off to sleep...

**Usagi's Pov**

When I was sure Kagome was asleep I quietly slipped out of bed and slipped on my night robe, I then opened the door and closed it behind me. I tiptoed down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's room, I knew better than to know he was asleep. I quietly opened the door and smiled at him when I found him sitting on his bed looking out the window "Evening brother" I closed the door behind me as he looked up at me

"Usagi I'm guessing you snook out?"

"Well dad said I couldn't see you tonight but I haven't listened to him since I was 5" I saw on his bedside and looked into his amber eyes "Are you feeling alright?"

"I was fine anyway" Prideful as usual, I rolled my eyes and he looked back out the window

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked wearily

"Only if you wish it" That was Sesshoumaru language for no

"Hey Sesshoumaru is there any wounds of the top half of your body" He kept his gaze outside as he shook his head "Good" I then crawled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I felt him stiffen slightly and frowned. He used to welcome my hugs. When it was obvious he wasn't going to hug back I released him and moved away from him as a tear slid down my cheek "Can't you sleep?"

"I'm simply not tired" Why was he so cold to me his own sister? Then again he was cold to everyone. I could see the exhaustion in his eyes and frowned

"Aniki why don't you try to sleep?"

"I have told you I am not tired"

"I can see it in your eyes" I said annoyed

"I shall sleep when I am ready" He said with no emotion, now I'd had it. How dare he speak to me as if I am some lowly being

"I've had it, I'm going back to bed" I said angrily

"You're going back to your room because I won't go to sleep?" He still wasn't looking at me and didn't show any emotion

"No Sesshoumaru I'm going back because you won't even look at me and you are speaking to me as if I'm below you" I was about to leave when he called me

"Usagi" This time I was the one who didn't look at him

"What"

"Come here" I shook my head as some of my tears fell down my cheek "Usagi-chan come here" I gasped. He hasn't called me that in years, I turned and to find looking at me. He frowned at me and beckoned his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me into his arms "I apologize for making you cry" I wrapped my arms around him

"You're just so distant, you're always out of my reach"

"Don't be foolish Usagi, I'm always here when you want me"

"That's not what I meant, you're so cold to me and won't open up to me any more"

"It is not intentional I assure you" He held me to his chest and kissed my forehead "Is...the miko safe?"

"Yes" I smirked as I looked up at him "Since when did you care for any human besides Rin?"

"I was only asking Usagi"

"Do you like her Sesshou?" He looked away from me and I grinned "Oh my god my big brother is in love"

"Don't say foolish things"

"Well you didn't deny it" I laughed. Before I could say anything else Sesshoumaru threw me off the bed just as our father walked in

"Sesshoumaru who are you talking to?" Dad asked half awake

"Nobody father, I have been silent all night"

"Well get some rest" He then closed the door and left, I climbed back onto the bed and held back the urge to laugh

"Perhaps you should go back to bed now Usagi"

"Will you be at breakfast tomorrow?" He nodded and I smiled "Good, well goodnight" I kissed his cheek and ran back to my room for the night...

**Kagome's Pov**

I woke to find Usagi already up and getting dressed "Oh good morning" She said as she smiled at me "I hope you slept well"

"I did thank you" I smiled as I sat up and stretched "Did I sleep too long?"

"Nope just on time" She replied as she handed me a pink kimono with blue flowers on it "Surprise surprise it's pink" She laughed

"I would never have guessed" I joked back. When we were dressed and decent we made our way downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. When we arrived we found Inutaisho, Izayoi, Jen, Rin, Myouga, Saya, Totosai, the visiting Lords and Ladies and the gang waiting at their seats for us, I saw Usagi pout so I placed my hand on her shoulder "What's wrong Usagi?"

"Sesshoumaru said he'd come down this morning"

"And I keep my word" We turned to see Sesshoumaru enter, before another word was spoken I felt hands grab me from behind as I was pulled into a massive group hug by Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and even Kirara

"KAGOME" They all beamed "We were so scared for you"

"Okay guys let me up before you kill me" I laughed. They let me up and Inuyasha pulled me into his arms as affectionately as possible "Inuyasha..."

"I thought I lost you Kagome" He buried his head in the crook of my neck as I hugged him back

"I'm here Inuyasha I'm here" I patted his back and he released me, I felt awkward hugging him like that, we haven't hugged like that since I was actually head over heals for him. We all then went to our seats, I sat beside Usagi who was sitting next to Sesshoumaru

"Well I hope you all had a pleasant night's sleep" Inutaisho smiled "And Usagi Sesshoumaru you two are in trouble"

"What did we do?" Usagi asked shocked

"Well you crept into your brother's room and you..." He said as he looked at Sesshoumaru "...let her stay with you"

"Father Usagi was concerned for me and was very emotional, I would not let my younger sister cry knowing I can stop it"

"Fine then you're off the hook but you're not Usagi, you shall remain in the dojo today and will train until I give you permission to leave" Jen looked up at Inutaisho and growled

"You will not have her doing that Inutaisho, Usagi is a young lady and I will not allow you to have her fighting like a male"

"It is her punishment and nothing more Jen" Inutaisho said as he ate his rice

"Then make her do some paper work or something and anyway I don't see why you're punishing her for just checking in on her brother"

"She did not obey me so she gets punished" Inutaisho stated

"Well you're just being childish now"

"Oh calm down Jen he is only thinking of what's best" Izayoi cut in "And anyway it's not as if you have brought her up into a proper lady"

"And what's that supposed to mean" Usagi snapped

"Do not use that tone on me young lady" Izayoi ordered

"I won't take orders from a low life whore like you"

"That's enough Usagi" Inutaisho growled "You will not speak to your step mother like that"

"With all due respect father why should I listen to you?" She said as she stood "It's not as if you want me in your life otherwise you would have asked mom to keep me here too" She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up "Please come with me Kagome" We then ran to her room. As soon as we entered her bedroom Usagi threw herself on the bed and began to cry

"Usagi..." I sat beside her and pulled her into my lap

"That thing insults me and father doesn't say anything but when I say something he goes crazy on me"

"I noticed" I whispered "I wish I could give you advice but I haven't got any, I never had a father so I don't know what is was like" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sesshoumaru walked in

"Otou" Usagi jumped out of my lap and dived into his arms "Did you see how he treated me? And all just for that bitch" Sesshoumaru sat on the bed beside me and pulled Usagi into his lap

"Ignore him Usagi" He said unemotionally "He'd do anything for Izayoi just to keep her quiet, his love for her has weakened him"

"I know and when he died Izayoi didn't even cry, all she could say was that she'd take over the throne" She then smiled sadly "But then you threatened to kill her so she ran to humans"

"Just because father was her lap dog doesn't mean that I would roll over for her too" Usagi then dried her tears and looked at me

"Sorry for dragging you away from your friends Kagome I was being selfish"

"Don't be silly Usagi" I smiled "Even if you didn't bring me with you I would have still followed, I'm not going to leave my friend alone and hurt"

"Awe thank you Kagome" She then jumped out of her brother's lap and hugged me "You're so kind to me and you hardly know me"

"I know you're pink crazy" We laughed, I then looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled "By the way I wanted to thank you for saving me Sesshoumaru" I looked into his amber eyes and felt my face go hot

"Kagome are you blushing" Usagi asked as she waved her hand in my face "Hello?" I quickly snapped out of it and looked at her

"What? No I'm fine" I said with a nervous laugh. Sesshoumaru then stood and walked to the door

"I shall be in the dojo if you need me Usagi"

"Okay thanks Otou" She waved and he left, she then turned to me and smirked evilly "Do you have feelings for my brother Kagome?"

"Huh?" I gapped "Are you being serious of course I don't. I like mine with a smile on their faces, not ones trying to kill me...even if they are cute" I whispered

"So you think Sesshoumaru's cute?"

"Well he's not ugly is he" I said as I avoided her gaze

"Would you be his mate if he asked you?"

"Umm Usagi I said I your brother is cute but no offence he hasn't exactly got the best personality in the world has he"

"I suppose" She shrugged "I bet he likes you" I shook my head with a giggle

"Why would Sesshoumaru be interested in me when there are beautiful demoness at his feet begging to be his mate?"

"Who wants a demoness mate who has most probably slept with every male in Japan?" I laughed at her comment

"I guess"

"Come on Kagome let's go place with Rin in the gardens" She then took my hand as we ran down to the royal gardens...

**Usagi's Pov**

Gosh Rin has already drained me and we've only been in the gardens for 5 minutes, I already apologized to the visiting lords and ladies for my behaviour earlier. Lord Kouga knows Kagome and I can tell he really likes her but it seems my half brother does not like how he looks at her, I'm guessing he's in love with Kagome. We were playing with Rin when I decided to go see Sesshoumaru "Umm Kagome I'll be right back" She nodded and I entered the dojo to find Sesshoumaru putting his sword away "Otou can I ask you something?" He looked at me with a risen eye brow

"And what would that be Usagi-chan?" I walked over to him and sat on the counter where the weapons lay

"Do you think Kagome is pretty?"

"I suppose"

"Prettier than any demoness?"

"She has a beauty that is odd for humans, why?" He asked

"Would you ever consider to be her mate?" He looked at me like I was an idiot

"Why would I be a mate to Inuyasha's lover?"

"They're not together"

"No they're not but he's mad about her" He replied as he leaned down to meet my gaze "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just...curious" I then caught his hand and beamed "Fancy a walk in the garden?"

"Why ask? You're only going to drag me out anyway" I nodded in agreement and dragged Sesshoumaru out with me

**Kagome's Pov**

Jen had joined me whilst Usagi went to see Sesshoumaru and we played with Rin, Shippo came over shortly after so he and Rin went off and played by themselves so it was just me and Jen "Did Usagi cry this morning?" Jen asked

"Yes but she cheered up when Sesshoumaru came to see her" I saw her smile and shake her head

"He still has that effect on her then, she would always go to him first and then me" She looked at me and I smiled

"I've never known Sesshoumaru to be like that but since I would travel with Inuyasha I never really knew him well" I gave a small smile and looked down at my feet thinking of what to say "Usagi said Sesshoumaru never used to be..." I didn't know how to word the phrase that her son was as cold as ice

"Cold?" Never mind she said it for me "No he wasn't but then his father began to raise him with that human bitch"

"It must have been hard for you all" I whispered

"Yeah it was but now it's easier now that they are back together"

"Who Sesshoumaru and Usagi?" She nodded "They seem to look out for a each other more than any brother and sister I've known" As I said this I saw Usagi pulling Sesshoumaru out of the dojo with her

"Taking your brother for a walk are you Usagi?" Jen laughed

"Yeah" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Well isn't that cute" Everyone turned to the entrance to find Inutaisho standing there with a big grin on his face "Just like you were when you were infants"

"You mean before you split them up?" Jen asked casually

"I think I'm going to see Inuyasha" I then left the gardens

"You're the one who left" Inutaisho stated "It's not..." Suddenly there was a massive explosion and Inuyasha came flying out into the garden

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I was hit by the blast but I think everyone out here was too, I had managed to cover Usagi from most of the blast but she had fallen unconscious. Father and Mother were alright and I stood beside them making sure Usagi was at a safe distance, father was helping Inuyasha to his feet who had blood seeping out of his mouth "Inuyasha what happened?" Father demanded as he held Inuyasha

"Ka-go-me..." He gagged "Sounga..."

"What do you..." Suddenly a massive blast came their way

"Father look out" I pushed Inuyasha and father out of the way as I held Tensaiga up as a shield

"NO" I heard my mother scream as I was engulfed by the blast.

When the blast stopped Tensaiga's barrier seized and all I could see was smoke, a figure began to walk through the smoke and towards me. As it approached the figure made out to be a female's, the scent was familiar too familiar. She came through the smoke holding the Sounga in her hands "Kagome..."

"Sesshoumaru today is the day you die"

...

**Well there's Chapter 2 and one hell of a cliffhanger, let me know what you thought**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	3. Kagome Finds Herself

Chapter 3 – Kagome finds herself

Kagome lifted the Sounga in front of me and smirked "You killed my previous host Sesshoumaru will it be as easy for this one" Sounga spoke from Kagome "Could you kill a miko with such amazing beauty?"

"Her beauty would not stop me from killing her" I stated

"Well you were willing to die for her earlier, you lay over her as a building came down on you. If she does not mean anything to do why did you save her?"

"She does mean something, she is the chosen one who is to destroy all that is evil"

"Youkai to humans are evil, you are youkai she is human. Does this mean you will have to die too?"

"She does not see all youkai as evil" Where was Sounga going with this?

"You hate your half brother don't you Sesshoumaru?" Okay change of subject "This young girl used to love him and he still feels for her, kill her and he may feel pain"

"Why would I do that if I can hurt him with my bear hands?"

"True" She then put Sounga at her side as she neared me, it may look and sound like the miko but Sounga had taken full control of her body "Prince Sesshoumaru does saying your name cause you shivers?" She asked as she placed on hand on my shoulder, the girl was too close "I know it causes me shivers" This time Sounga began to speak through the sword as Kagome kept her grip on me

"It would seem she holds something for you, I can see into her very soul. Surprising for such a small girl that she is filled with so much pain" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha as Sounga spoke "You have broken this girl's heart Inuyasha, she may not love you any more but she is afraid to love anyone" She then turned back to me "Perhaps you could help her find the love she needs Sesshoumaru" Suddenly she pulled me down to her level and kissed me on the lips, I went eye wide and was about to push her off when I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She was aware of everything but she couldn't control her own body, she broke the kiss and leaned up to my ear "Goodnight sweet Prince"

**Inutaisho's Pov**

I saw Kagome kiss Sesshoumaru and was quite shocked, why was Sounga messing around like this? Why was Kagome foolish enough to touch the sword? I heard her whisper into Sesshoumaru's ear as she raised Sounga behind his back

"NO" I snapped

She was about to bring the blade down on him when I knocked it from her hands, Sounga seized his talking as Kagome went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I caught Kagome in my arms and turned to my father "Sounga was using her to kill you when you least suspected it" He said as if knowing my question, I felt her stir and immediately looked down at her

"Sesshoumaru..." She breathed as she looked up at me "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I should have been more careful, I didn't realize the sword I picked up was Sounga. All I remember is Inuyasha shouting at me" She turned her head and looked at my brother

"Kagome" He smiled

"Are those wounds my fault?" Her voice was cracking

"Sesshoumaru" I looked at my mother "Take Kagome to your room and stay there until I come, I shall take Usagi to hers and will have healers see to her" I nodded and lifted Kagome bridal style, I then walked back inside and carried her to my room. I lay her upon my bed and sat beside her, she was distracted by looking around my room so I found myself staring at her

**Kagome's Pov**

Sesshoumaru's room is so beautiful, his walls are a nice shade of blue; he has a walk through wardrobe; a door which I'm guessing leads to a bathroom; a desk by the window; a balcony and a king sized bed with silk blue sheets. I looked up at him and found him staring at me "Sesshoumaru?" I saw him come back to the real world and I gave a small smile

"Are you in pain miko?"

"No I'm fine but I would appreciate it if you called me by my name"

"Now why would I call you that?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out at him "You better now put that in my mouth again" I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth and blushed a deep crimson, I suddenly remembered everything Sounga told him earlier and blushed even more

"T-thanks for bringing me here Sesshoumaru" I stuttered as I avoided his eyes

"It was no problem" He then frowned "Inuyasha is coming he..." But before he could finish Inuyasha stormed in without knocking "Inuyasha do you not respect someone's privacy?"

"Privacy? Trying to have your way with Kagome are you?" Inuyasha growled

"Don't be foolish" I sat up and gave a small smile to Inuyasha

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much Inuyasha"

"Neither you or Sounga could harm me anyway" He snorted, I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Do really hold feelings for Sesshoumaru?" I looked at him and gapped

"I can't believe your asking me that in front of said person" I snapped

"It's not hard to answer Kagome so tell me"

"Shut up Inuyasha"

"Well you kissed him earlier didn't you"

"Sounga had control over my body Inuyasha I couldn't stop myself" Not that I minded that part anyway

"Inuyasha leave her be" Sesshoumaru ordered "You're only succeeding in making her uncomfortable"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru this has nothing to do with you"

"Leave Inuyasha, leave the miko to rest" He then threw Inuyasha out and slammed the door, he put a barrier up to just prevent Inuyasha from entering "My mother will have to find a new place for you to sleep tonight, it would seem Usagi will need her space"

"There's no need for your mother to worry about me, she should be caring for her daughter"

"My mother has a soft spot for you already so it is natural that she worries about you"

"I guess" I replied "How did Usagi get injured? Was it my fault?"

"No it was Sounga's, I shielded her from most of the blast but she must have hit her head when we hit the ground"

"Oh" Now I felt guilty "Did I hurt you?" He looked at me and smirked

"No but you were quite rough when you kissed me" I blushed again. He took my chin in his hand and leaned closer to me "Were you that desperate to kiss me Kagome?"

"Huh?" That was all I could say, he made me so uncomfortable

"Do you have the desire to kiss me again?" He pulled me up onto my knees and leaned closer to my lips

"Sesshoumaru are you feeling ok?" I couldn't believe what he was about to do

"Never been better" He then caught me lips and my eyes snapped shut, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. I moaned into his mouth as he had me straddle him on his waist, he then left my lips and began to kiss down my neck. I heard his door opening as he quickly threw me off him. Inutaisho walked in with Jen and looked slightly amused

"What just happen? Why did you move so fast Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked with a smirk

"What are you talking about father?" Sesshoumaru asked as if nothing had happened

"You know what I'm talking about, Kagome you look a little flushed was he too hard on you?" I blushed and quickly turned away

"Inutaisho leave" Jen ordered, he laughed and left. She walked over to us and sat on the bed "How are you feeling Kagome?" I looked up at her and gave a small smile

"I'm okay Jen, how's Usagi?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to spend a couple of days in bed and she'll be running around before you know it" Jen smiled

"That's good to hear"

"Now we have a problem of your sleeping arrangements, I would have you with me but I have a single bed as does Sango so I don't know where you can go. We usually have a lot of guest room but the visiting lords and ladies have them"

"Oh don't trouble yourself over me, I'll just spend the night in the library. It's been a while since I read a good book"

"No you've got to have a good night's sleep especially after today"

"Mother, Kagome could sleep in here tonight. I need to catch up on some paper work so it is doubtful that I will sleep tonight" Jen eyed Sesshoumaru closely

"Fine but do not take advantage of the situation, I better not find her pregnant in the morning"

"Mother I would not take advantage of any female"

"I didn't mean it like that Sesshou" I smirked at the nickname which Jen noticed

"I'll see you at dinner Jen" She kissed my forehead and stood

"Look after her now Sesshou" I smirked again, I knew she was doing it purposely. She ruffled his hair and left

"What are you smirking over miko?"

"Nothing...Sesshou" I said innocently. He then pinned me on the bed and hovered over me "Hey what are you doing?"

"What did you call me?"

"Sesshoumaru" I giggled "I'll make you deal if you call me miko again I will call you Sesshou all the time"

"Or I could make sure you don't talk again"

"Well I don't think your mother would appreciate you taking advantage of me now would she?" He pressed himself against me and I gasped

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her" His hands then left my wrists and slithered down to my waist, I stifled a moan as he nipped at my neck

"Sesshoumaru..." I found my legs wrapping themselves around his waist as I bucked into him, I heard him growl in approval as he pressed himself harder against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nibbled his ear

"You are untouched aren't you Kagome?" I gave a shy nod and he chuckled "Do you wish to remain that way?" I pushed him back slightly as I sat up on my elbows

"It depends whose asking"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

The way she leaned up on her elbows and looked at me was intimidating, I had to fight back the urge to take her there. It is like she has a power over me, I've never desired someone like this before. I remember that I hated how Inuyasha would shout at her on times but I wouldn't know why, there has to be some unsaid feelings between us but that can wait until later. "I am asking you Kagome" I felt her legs slip from my waist as she sat up on her knees with me, her kimono was slightly parted revealing a small amount her body

"You would want to take a human's innocence Sesshoumaru?"

"I would like to take **this **human's innocence" I corrected

"Why?"

"I am as confused as you Kagome"

"So you don't understand why you're acting like this too?" I nodded "Perhaps we shouldn't continue"

"Perhaps" I replied. A small graced both of our lips as we kissed each other again

"Could it be a spell?" She asked

"Who would cast a spell on us so that we would mate?"

"Usagi?" She shrugged "She was asking us both on our feelings for each other"

"She's not that intelligent" I smirked, I was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. I moved from Kagome and stood "Come in" Jaken then walked in and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru, King Inutaisho ordered me to inform you that dinner shall be in a half hour" I nodded and he left, I then turned to Kagome and pulled her to her feet

"If you wish you can bathe in my hot springs whilst I have my mother fetch you a kimono" She nodded. I was about to leave when she took my hand and kissed my lips

"See you soon" I gave a quick nod and left. I made my way downstairs and into the throne room where my mother, father and Izayoi were talking

"Mother" I called. She looked to me and smiled

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Would it be possible for Kagome to have a kimono for dinner?"

"Yes no problem" Suddenly my father stood and smirked as he walked over to me

"So you and Kagome have been getting to know each other a little" He pressed his finger against my lip and brought it up t my eyes "Care to explain why your lip is bleeding?" I'll kill her she kissed me before I left and cut my lip

"I'm not sure"

"Cut the innocent act pup" My father smirked "Her scent is all over your body"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smirked

"Leave him be Inutaisho" My mother said as she left to see to Kagome. As soon as she was gone father wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me out into the gardens

"You never showed an interest in Kagome before Sesshoumaru, why now?"

"I can't really explain it father and neither can she, we both don't know what caused this"

"Perhaps you two love each other but never knew it, I know you used to hate each other but maybe it was because you secretly held feelings for the other" My father then patted my back "I approve of her Sesshoumaru but I don't think Inuyasha will be happy about it, you and I both know he loves her"

"She doesn't feel anything for him" I stated as I leaned against one of the cherry blossom trees "And don't get your hopes up father, by morning we will most probably regret what we did"

"Well if that's the case you better hope that your beast hasn't chosen her" I was about to protest when I heard someone speak

"Am I interrupting?" We turned to find Kagome in a white kimono with a midnight blue obi and had blue ribbons on, she looked absolutely beautiful

"Not at all" My father smiled as he took her hand and walked over to me "You look as beautiful as the moon Kagome"

"Thank you" She smiled. She looked at me and winked, my face felt hot as I tried my best not to blush

"Shall we go to dinner?" My father asked and we nodded "Sesshoumaru bring Kagome"

"..." Kagome linked my arm and smiled

"Will you escort this lady to dinner Prince Sesshoumaru?" She mused

"Looks like I don't have a choice" We then entered the dining room where Inuyasha saw us and glared daggers at me

"Problem Inuyasha?" I asked casually

"Release Kagome NOW"

"Now don't fight" Kagome moaned "Let's just all have a nice meal" We all then sat at the table (Except Usagi who was still bed bound) and dinner was served, during dinner we all talked

**Kagome's Pov**

I'm going to slap this cocky Prince now, he has his hand on my leg which is causing me to blush constantly, everyone keeps asking me if I'm feeling well. He squeezed my leg and I jumped "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"I'm fine" I reassured "I don't know what came over me" Happy that I was wearing heels I stamped on Sesshoumaru's foot as I smiled at Sango, I heard him stifle a growl and tried my best not to laugh

"So Kagome Jen told me that you will be spending the night with Sesshoumaru tonight" Everyone gapped as they looked at me "Don't be up too late now"

"Father do you have to speak so improper?" Sesshoumaru asked "Kagome is only sleeping in my room as I have a double bed and I shall be doing some paper work so I won't be sleeping myself"

"You don't have to explain to me" Inutaisho smirked "You may want to explain to your brother though"

"Half" The brother's corrected

"Whatever" Soon dinner was over and it was time for bed "Goodnight everyone" Inutaisho called as he and Izayoi went to their chambers. Everybody went to their own rooms except Inuyasha who stood in front of Sesshoumaru and I

"You better not touch her Sesshoumaru, she is not yours" Inuyasha warned

"Yes Inuyasha she is not mine but she is not yours either, she is a person not an object" Sesshoumaru then took my hand, pushed past Inuyasha and pulled me into his room whilst closing the door behind him "Now to deal with you"

"What did I do?"

"Your foot came into contact with mine, I'm sure you remember"

"Well next time keep your hands to yourself and you won't have a foot to foot contact" I was about to walk away from him when he grabbed me, threw me on the bed, pinned my wrists either side of me and lay over me "Hey"

"What a terrible attitude on you my little miko, don't you know how to respect a Prince" I then put my leg over his and slid it up and down

"I know how to make a Prince happy" I smirked. Suddenly his lips roughly met mine as he pressed himself against me, his hands left mine as he slithered them over my body "Sessh..." I threw my head back and he latched his mouth onto my neck

"You're so beautiful Kagome" He breathed against my neck "I want you so badly now" I felt him untying my obi as he pulled at my kimono, I stopped him

"Well you can't always get what you want" I then smirked up at him "Unless I am in control" He growled and flipped us so that he was on the bed and I was on top of him. I then untied my obi and wrapped it around his hands

"What are you doing?"

"You're not allowed to touch me either" He growled in frustration as I tied his hands together and placed them above his head

"You have no experience Kagome how do you know what to do?" He asked

"I have a few friends who tend to brag a lot" I then untied his haori and pulled it off him, I kissed down his body until I got to his hakama. I wrapped one arm around his neck as I lay over him "You want to be pleasured Sesshoumaru?" He looked at me with lust filled eyes and nodded, my free hand then slid down his well toned chest and under hakama and to his manliness. He groaned out in pleasure as he bucked his hips

"Kagome untie me" He breathed "I want to touch you"

"Sorry no can do" I pulled off his hakama and moved down to his erection. I licked the tip and I grunted, I smirked and took him all into my mouth

"Kagome..." He watched as I pumped him, first I went slow but gradually picked up my pace. He groaned my name as he came in my mouth, I swallowed it all and crawled back up his body "Kagome I won't touch you but untie me" He panted "I want to undress you" I gave a nod and I removed my obi from his hands, I knew he could free himself but he wanted to give me the control I wanted. When I freed him I straddled his hips as his hands made their way up my legs and to my thighs

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch me"

"I lied" He then sat up on the bed and kissed me on the lips, as he did so he untied my kimono and discarded it along with my undergarments "You do realize it will hurt since it is your first time" I nodded as I went down onto his member, I stifled a cry but he only groaned. I think he would have laid back down on the bed if he wasn't sitting against the wall, I eventually adjusted to the pain and I began to rock my hips back and forth "Kagome move faster" His arms wrapped around my waist

"You can make yourself useful and help" I panted as my arms went around his neck, we then began to move together as our breaths became heavier "Oh" We began to move faster and harder as the pleasure increased "Sessh...I'm almost there" A few more thrusts and I was hit by a blinding orgasm, Sesshoumaru continued to thrust into me until his climax came too. We slowed our movement and eventually stopped, Sesshoumaru leaned lazily back against the wall as I leaned on his chest "That was...great"

"You realize I'm never going to let another male touch you now" I gave a tired smile as he lay us down in the bed and we drifted off to sleep...

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I woke to the sun trying to peek through the blinds of my bedroom, I looked down to find Kagome cuddled up to me sleeping with a smile on her face. I kissed her forehead and just lay there with her, I've never experienced this feeling with any other person before and I want to keep it that way. I want to make her my mate but I don't know if she'll want it, what if she thinks this night was a mistake?

She began to stir and looked up at me tiredly "Good morning handsome" She smiled

"Good morning" I replied. I pecked her lips and she stretched

"We'll have to do that more often" She grinned "Well that's if you have no regrets" I shook my head and snuggled to her

"How could I regret I night like that with you?" I felt her smile against my chest when there was a knock at my door "What is it?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Jaken called "King Inutaisho wishes to see you in his study immediately"

"I'll be there now" I sat up and groaned "I really don't want to be dealing with him this early" I slipped on a kimono and turned to Kagome "I shouldn't be long"

"Hurry back" She threw the covers off her legs "It's quite lonely in this bed" She hinted, I kissed her lips and smirked

"I'll be as fast as I can"

**Kagome's Pov**

As soon as the door closed it opened again but this time Jen walked in with a new kimono in her hand, I blushed a deep crimson. I bet she thought wrongly of me, here I am laying in her son's bed naked with the smell of sex all around the room. She looked at me and smiled "He lied to me" She laughed "I knew there was something between you two" She handed me a fresh kimono and grinned "You realize that you're carrying his pups now"

"Huh?" I gapped "How do you know that?"

"When mated with inuyoukai females conceive immediately, and everyone knows dogs have more than one pup"

"I'm 16 years old" I stated "Back where I'm from that is considered a disgrace, oh god Inuyasha's going to kill Sesshoumaru...well try"

"Hey concentrate on the fact you're carrying the heirs to the throne of Japan" I nodded

"What if Sesshoumaru is angry?" I gasped

"Well that is his fault, he knew even if you didn't that you would get pregnant" I got dressed into my kimono and let my hand stroke my stomach

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" I smiled with tears in my eyes "I'm going to have children" Sesshoumaru then entered the room and looked very awkward

"Mother...why are you here?"

"Getting your girl a kimono" She smirked "Since you left her here naked" He then sat next to me "You do realize what has happened now don't you Sesshoumaru?"

"What that Kagome will carry my pups? Yes of course and I couldn't be more comfortable with that" I looked up at him and beamed

"You're fine with the fact that I'll be having your children" He nodded and I leapt into his lap "Oh Sesshoumaru I love you" I slapped my hand over my mouth at what I said, both Jen and Sesshoumaru looked at me eye wide "Sorry...I...I..." Next thing I knew Sesshoumaru's lips met mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"And how long have you held these feelings for me Kagome?" He asked as he pulled away

"I think I've always liked you but my feelings kicked in when we're were fighting Takemaru"

"You mean when I saved you?" I nodded

"You looked quite dashing when you stopped Takemaru from bringing his sword down on Rin and I, my knight in shining armour" I giggled, Jen smiled warmly as she watched us "Can I ask what your father wanted you for?"

"He was lecturing me to have a mate again, he does it at least twice a week" He smirked as he looked at me "But I think I have a way to stop all that"

"How?"

"You'll see at dinner tonight" We then stood and he kissed my cheek "I have to go train this morning but I've been told Usagi is awake and wishes to see you, I'll come find you later" And with that he left Jen and I on our own. I turned to Jen to find her smirking

"What?"

"I know how he's going to stop his father pestering" She mused

"Really? How?"

"You'll have to wait Kagome my dear, now go see Usagi" I gave a nod and ran off to see how my new friend was doing...

**Well how was it? Please let me know :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	4. Mate

Chapter 4 – Mate

I knocked Usagi's bedroom door and walked in, yes once again I was engulfed in pink but it didn't bother so much this morning. I walked over to Usagi's bed and found her sitting there reading a book, she looked up at me and smiled "Good morning Kagome, I've missed not talking to you" I saw down beside her and looked at the bruises on her cheeks and arms, I knew they were my fault

"Hey how are you?"

"Much better, dad said I can actually get out of bed today. You just can't please that man, first he orders me to stay in bed and now he calls me lazy for staying in bed" I laughed at her remark

"I'm sorry for the pain I put you through" She took my hand and smiled

"It was Sounga not you" I saw her then sniff the air and smirk "How come you smell like my brother?" I blushed and looked away "You two have been kissing? You're seeing each other"

"Oh we've done more than kissing Usagi" I grinned. She jumped on my and squealed

"Come on details Kagome, I need details. Actually first I think we need to get Sango in here, wait here" Usagi then ran out of her room and returned with Sango also grinning "Can you believe it Sango?"

"Hey I heard it all" I gapped when I looked up at my best friend

"Really? You heard us?" They both sat by me and Sango nodded

"I think everyone except Usagi did, Rin and Shippo thought you were hurting each other" Oh my god the children heard? "Miroku was cheering you on but Inuyasha punched a hole in the wall. He hasn't been seen this morning"

"Oh god" I sighed "I think I just lost a friend"

"Hey he'll come around Kagome" Usagi reassured

"Yeah we all know he can't stay mad at you forever" Sango added

"Awe thanks guys" I hugged the girls which they gladly returned "Come on let's go have some breakfast" We all then jumped off the bed and made our way to the dining room. When we arrived everyone except Sesshoumaru were there, we took our seats when I noticed everyone looking at me

"Kagome" Rin started "Where you and Prince Sesshoumaru fighting last night?" I blushed and shook my head

"No Rin we were umm..."

"Making a baby" Miroku said, I glared at him

"And one has been made" Inutaisho added "You're carrying my grandchild Kagome, I am glad that it is you"

"Thanks" I did not look at Inuyasha as I knew he was glaring at me "Umm where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's training in the dojo, he usually skips breakfast to do so unless myself or his mother stops him"

"Oh I see"

**Inutaisho's Pov**

Sesshoumaru isn't really in the dojo, he's ran off somewhere. I don't want to frighten Kagome, I know she's at the early stage of pregnancy but I don't want anything to happen "May I go see him after breakfast?" Oh crap

"Umm..." Jen then stepped in for me

"Well you see honey Sesshoumaru cannot be disturbed when training because he has to let his beast out, sure he knows how to control it but he wouldn't want you to see him like that"

"Oh"

"It won't hurt her to see his beast" Inuyasha said "She's seen his everything else" Gosh I never knew my pup was so jealous

"Silence Inuyasha, I will not have you talking like that" I sipped some of my tea and eyed him

"I was only saying"

"Well keep it to yourself if it is not decent"

**Kagome's Pov**

I'm glad Inutaisho told him off when he did, I almost sat him. I don't think the King would have appreciated it if I did that. I wonder why Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to see his beast? I know what Inuyasha said was sick but it's true, is he ashamed or something? Or is he afraid I won't love him if I saw him? "Do you mind if I go get some fresh air?" The shook their heads "Please excuse me" I then got up and left for a walk to the gardens

As I walked into the gardens I began to think more on Sesshoumaru when said person approached me from behind and kissed my neck "How are you?"

"I'm ok" I smiled as his grip on my waist tightened "How was your training?"

"Training? Oh yes my training, it was alright I suppose"

"Well that's good to hear" I turned in his arms, leaned up and kissed him tenderly "Since I'm carrying your baby..."

"Pup" He corrected

"Ok, since I'm carrying your **pup **will I be stuck here with you until it is born?"

"Yes" He smirked "I refuse to let you out of my sight Kagome" He kissed me back and pulled me closer, Inutaisho and everyone came out and were spying on us

"Sesshoumaru what if our child is hanyou? How will you feel towards that?" He frowned at my question and sighed

"It wouldn't bother me" He replied simply "I'm not going to love it any less if it is hanyou, as long as it's from you I couldn't care less" I smiled at his words and kissed him tenderly on the lips

"I believe you" Inuyasha then stepped out and frowned at his brother

"If that is true why do you always call me a half breed and try to kill me?"

"I only call you it because you get on my nerves and I try to kill you for the same reason"

"Really? So how come you say half breeds are disgusting, vile creatures that shouldn't be born. Their birth is just proof of a weak youkai falling in love with a human" I never heard Sesshoumaru say something like that before

"He said what?" Inutaisho growled

"It is what I used to think Inuyasha" He said calmly "But I was just being blinded by my hate for you mother and you"

"So it's true" Inutaisho said as he neared us "How could you say something so disgusting Sesshoumaru? I knew you hated half demons but I never knew that was the reason, I thought it was just because Inuyasha was hanyou" I saw the anger flare up in his eyes as he glared at Sesshoumaru "You think you're so great but in the end you are nothing but a small weak Prince who will always be in his father's shadow, that has always been what I've thought of you"

"So why didn't you get rid of me?" Sesshoumaru asked anger starting to flare up in his eyes too "If you thought that why didn't you kill me? You could then have Inuyasha take the throne and wouldn't feel disgraced"

"The thought never came to me" He replied shortly "It wouldn't be a bad idea now actually" He then unsheathed his sword and held the blade to his neck

"Sesshoumaru" I gasped as Inuyasha pulled me back "Inutaisho please I beg you"

"Go on then, kill me"

"Hmm" The sword then left Sesshoumaru's neck as he sheathed it "And leave your unborn child without a father? I don't think so, you see Sesshoumaru I think of others first"

"Really? Then why did you leave your 3 children without a father?" Sesshoumaru remarked "Face it father you're the selfish one, you only saved Izayoi because otherwise you would have been lonely. We both know you weren't intending of dying"

"That's enough" Inutaisho then backhanded Sesshoumaru across the face with so much force it caused blood to fall from his mouth and trail down his chin

"Sesshoumaru..." I breathed. Sesshoumaru smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth

"I bet you enjoyed that" He remarked "You seemed to when you did the same when I was a pup"

"You did what?!" Jen snapped

"You gave my mate grief, I wasn't going to sit by and watch you insult her"

"So you decided to beat a 7 year old, very brave of you" Sesshoumaru said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. I could not believe what I was hearing and I don't think Inuyasha could either as he had released me "Inuyasha" He looked over to his brother "You're the new heir to the throne" He then turned to face his father "I'm leaving" He then took my hand and was about to head back into the palace when his father spoke

"Yes go on Sesshoumaru, be a coward and run"

"I'm not running" He let his gaze meet his father's "I simply refuse to let my pup grow up with you around" We then tightened his grip on my hand and stormed into the palace

"Sesshoumaru where are we going to go?" I asked. He didn't reply, only carried on to his bed chambers

**Jen's Pov**

He hit my pup? I stormed over to him and slapped him across the face "How dare you harm my son"

"**Our **son" He corrected

"He is no longer your son, not in any of our eyes anyway. How long did your beating go on for Inutaisho? Until he was old enough to fight back? Did he cry? Did you find pleasure in it if he did?" I saw him look away guiltily but I could care less "Would you have done the same to Usagi? To Inuyasha?" He didn't reply "Just answer me one question Inutaisho, did you ever love our son?"

"Yes" I shook my head at him

"Really? Then why can I sense lies in your aura?" I then turned and grabbed Usagi's hand "You're not going to stay here with him, we're returning to my palace" I then took her inside and sent her to pack some Kimonos as I went to Sesshoumaru's chambers.

I knocked the door and walked in to find a hole in one of the walls and Rin sitting in Kagome's lap whilst Sesshoumaru just paced the room growling "Sesshoumaru you, Rin and Kagome will stay at my palace for now" I began "You shall stay there until I have a palace built for you where you can raise your own family"

"Thank you mother" Sesshoumaru said "Kagome are you ok to come with me? Or do you want to stay with your friends?" Kagome stood and kissed his lips with Rin still in her arms

"I'm going with you, I don't need to think about that. I know I love you Sesshoumaru and I'd follow you to hell (Not that I'm like Kikyo)" He kissed her back and embrace them

"I love you too Kagome" He then kissed Rin's forehead "You too Rin"

"Prince Sesshoumaru I love you too" She beamed as she hugged him back. Usagi then entered with a bag around her shoulder

"I'm ready" She whispered "I have Jaken and AhUn waiting for us at the doors"

"Then we shall leave" I said. We all then went downstairs to the meet Jaken and AhUn

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

When we arrived by the doors my retainer and two headed dragon were indeed waiting for us but everyone else were standing there too, my father stepped forward "You will not leave this palace Sesshoumaru, whether you like it or not you are to take the throne and it is your duty"

"You have another son to do so" I replied. He stepped closer to me so that we were only inches apart

"I forbid you to leave, I will seal you in here if I have to. I will hold you down myself" I then punched him in the face causing him to fly back into the wall

"I'd like to see you try" We then left the palace without another word. We began to make our way to my mother's palace when Kagome asked me something

"Sesshoumaru you know since we obviously won't be having dinner at your father's palace tonight, what was it that you were going to do?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded. I then stopped dead in my tracks as did everyone "Then you have brought this upon yourself" I got down on one knee and pulled a box out from my kimono, I opened it to reveal a solid gold ring with a diamond in it "Kagome Higurashi will you be my mate?" She went eye wide and didn't reply for a little while

"Your mate?" I nodded "Sesshoumaru...of course I'll be your mate" She leaped into my arms as her lips smacked down onto mine "And that's Kagome Taisho to you" She beamed. I slipped the ring onto her finger as I stood

"Now all we need now is our pup" I kissed her back and we carried on to mother's palace...

**Well how was it? Hope it was good. Please review and let me know if there is anything you want in it**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	5. Two Years Later

Chapter 5 - Two Years Later

It has been two years since Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had a massive fight causing us to move out, my mother in-law had a palace built for us. Usagi and Jen visit often to see our pups. I was so glad when I had my children but was shocked when I found out I was having twins, but I could not be happier.

I was in the garden watching my two pups playing in the sand pit I had made for them and laughed as my son Maru tried to bury his sister Jade. Maru looked identical to Sesshoumaru in every way only that he was smaller – obviously, Jade looked like both of us though; she had long black hair like mine only straighter; amber eyes like her father; pale skin like her father and had my red lips. Rin is 10 now and usually studies this time of the day, I do miss her sometimes when she's being schooled. She is like my second daughter

I continued to watch my gorgeous pups play when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist "Hello handsome" I smiled

"Hello yourself" He kissed my shoulder and rested his head on it "Have they behaved for you?"

"Yes surprisingly" Speaking too soon, the two pups then began to wrestle each other as they screamed "Pups stop it" I shouted but they ignored me

"Pups" As soon as they heard their father's voice they stopped and looked up at us innocently

"Mama" Maru opened his arms to me as Jade did the same with Sesshoumaru, we picked them up and just cuddled to them "Dada you no work today?" Maru asked

"Not today pup" Both the pups beamed and so did I "You have visitors in the throne room"

"Who Dada?" Jade asked

"Your grandmother and your auntie" The pups cheered and we carried them off to their relatives

"Puppies" Usagi shouted as we set them down, as usual they ran and stumbled as best they could to her as she grabbed them and hugged them tightly "Love you so much" Jen walked up to me and kissed my cheek

"Hey darling is my son and grandchildren behaving for you?" I giggled and nodded

"Well Sesshoumaru does get restless at night"

"I do?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he raised an eyebrow "Who was the person who wouldn't go to sleep last night until she were satisfied?"

"Point taken" I mused "So Jen how's things back at your palace?"

"Well that's what I've come to talk to you two about" We looked at each other and then at her "It's Inutaisho he has been sending me messengers demanding to know where you two are, I never told him but last night I received a message that he knew where you two were and that I should warn you that he's coming"

"He has the nerve to invite himself to **my **palace"

"Yes I know" Jen sighed "Don't worry though Sesshoumaru, you have made an alliance with Kouga of the Wolf tribe and you have his guards here do you not"

Yes but he's only done it because he loves Kagome"

"And because he's afraid of you" I reminded "The pups love him, they call him either uncle wolf or uncle Kouga" Sesshoumaru then called Jaken over to him

"Jaken bring Ginta to me immediately" Jaken bowed and ran off, he then returned with Ginta "Ginta I want you to go get Kouga from the East and tell him that I will need him here tomorrow"

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" Ginta then bowed and ran off. Sesshoumaru than walked up beside me again and lazily wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Mother you and Usagi may as well spend the night tonight" Sesshoumaru proposed "It will be easier than coming up here tomorrow with father, I know it will not be pleasant"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho are you actually concerned for me? Your own mother?" He rolled his eyes as she awed "See you are my one and only son" She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead

"Mother you are so embarrassing" Sesshoumaru sighed

"Awe Sessh don't be nasty" I said "I'll hug you Jen" I wrapped my arms around my mother like figure as she kissed my forehead too, we then parted when I heard my pups moaning "What's wrong?" I asked

"Mama I'm hungry" Jade whined

"So am I?" Maru said with attitude

"Well it's only 15 minutes until dinner so I guess we can go now" I then picked up Jade as Maru crawled over to Sesshoumaru, it didn't matter if that pup could walk he always preferred to crawl

"Dada will you carry me?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he picked up our son and kissed his forehead "I'm sitting by Dada" Maru stated as he looked at Jade

"So I'm sitting by Mama" Jade snapped back, Jen smirked as she walked over to me

"They like to rival a lot don't they"

"Well they usually get on but they are late teething so they tend to get grouchy" We all then went into the dining room where Sesshoumaru and I set the pups into their baby chairs that I had made and dinner was served "Jade eat all your food like a good girl now"

"Okay Mama" She beamed. Just as she said this I heard Sesshoumaru growl as he stood, Rin ran in crying as she looked up at him

"Father" What was wrong? Rin hardly ever used formalities any more

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru neared her as she ran into his arms crying

"It's my...my tutor..." She sobbed "He was touching me in a way I didn't like" She was only 10 remember

"What?" Sesshoumaru growled violently, the pups began to get scared "Where is he now?"

"He's gone now, he said he will see me bright and early tomorrow"

"The only thing you will see of him in the morning is his corpse" He then picked her up as she cuddled to him "What did he touch you with?"

"His hands" Her breathing was hard

"And nothing else?" She shook her head and Sesshoumaru carried her over to us "Eat now pup and your mother will check you over" She nodded as he set her in the chair beside me

"It's ok honey" I reassured "You haven't done anything wrong" She nodded as she ate in silence. When dinner was over Jen and I took Rin upstairs whilst Sesshoumaru and Usagi took the pups for their bath

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I am so angry right now, I'm having trouble keeping my aura from flaring. I know I'm making the pups weary but I can't help it, nobody touches my pups like that. Rin knows perfectly well what would happen if he came to her tomorrow, after all her mother was raped right in front of her.

Usagi and I took the pups for a bath and dressed them into their pyjamas, we then took them to the nursery and lay them in their cribs "Goodnight pups" I kissed their foreheads and tucked them in

"Dada" Maru began "Rin okay?" I nodded and watched as my sister said her goodnight to them. We then blew out the candle and closed the door

"I think mom and I got to stop visiting so late during the day, it's 10pm already" Usagi yawned "I'm going to bed ok" I nodded when she placed her hand on my cheek "Hey come on now Rin's safe"

"I know Usagi I know"

"If you want I'll be her next tutor and then you'll know she'll be safe"

"Thanks Usagi-chan" I said as I hugged her

"No problem Otou" She then kissed my cheek and skipped off to bed. I entered my bedroom to find Kagome already there, she was in her nightdress and was brushing her hair

"Kagome" I kneeled down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "How is Rin? Is she injured?"

"She's fine babe" She turned in her seat and softly kissed my lips "She's asleep now and she asked me to ask if you if her next tutor could be female" I nodded and took her over to the bed

"Usagi will be her next tutor" We then slipped under the covers and Kagome snuggled up to me "Tomorrow will not be a pleasant day"

"We'll get through it together" Kagome whispered as sleep took over her

"We always do" I kissed her cheek and followed her into the land of dreams...

**Kagome's Pov**

I was awoken by my pups which didn't really surprise me, they cuddled to me as I opened my eyes. I looked around and found Sesshoumaru tying up his haori "Kagome he will be here soon get dressed"

"Yeah ok" I said as I sat up and stretched "Hey how come the pups are dressed?"

"I dressed them" I then pouted jokily

"Well why didn't you dress me?"

"You're too heavy to move"

"Oh burn" The pups laughed

"Fine then I'll just sleep in another room tonight" As I got out of bed Sesshoumaru grabbed me and wouldn't release me

"You will not leave your mate and I will see to it you stay here whether you like it or not" I was about to snap back when there was a knock on the door, Sesshoumaru set me down and answered it "What is it Jaken?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru King Inutaisho can be seen from the palace and he is using his demonic speed"

"That is fine, leave now and inform my mother of this information" He bowed and left "Come we shall await them in the throne room" We all then went to the throne room where I placed the pups in the play corner as I walked up to Sesshoumaru, Jen and Rin and Usagi were already there talking to some guards. Then the double doors opened and in walked Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara "Father I have been told that you have been pestering my mother as to where myself and Kagome were, why?"

"I wish to know where my son is along with his mate and pups, you should ignore me Sesshoumaru. You may need to join an alliance one day" Inutaisho began

"I already have my own alliance" Sesshoumaru stated "Can you not tell by my guards?"

"All I see are slaves"

"They are not slaves" Just as this was said Ginta and another wolf youkai Hakkaku entered and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru the young leader of the wolf demon tribe is here as you requested"

"Send him in" Kouga then walked in with one of those hello smirks, as soon as Inuyasha saw him he began to growl

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?"

"I am Princess Kagome's protector when the Prince is not around" He snorted as he jumped and landed beside me "Do you want me to kill the mutt Kagome?"

"No you're alright Kouga"

"UNCLE WOLF" Everyone then turned to the pups who had somehow got out of their play den, Jade ran over whilst Maru crawled

"Hey kids" Kouga kneeled as the pups pounced on him "How are ya?"

"Good" They laughed. Maru then crawled from Kouga and tugged at my kimono so I lifted him into my arms "Mama my teeth hurt again"

"Where's your teething ring gone?" I asked

"Umm"

"He threw it at Jaken" Jade said "Right in the head" Kouga then stood with Jade

"I'll be back now" As I was about to leave Inuyasha stopped me

"Kagome we've travelled a while to see you, it would be rude to leave" I turned to him and glared

"Inuyasha my son is in pain I **will **see to his needs and since when did you care about people being rude? You're always rude" And with that I walked off with Maru to find another teething ring

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

God I love it when she snaps at him it would seem Kouga does to as he was trying his best not to laugh, I saw my father's gaze remained on Jade which made her nervous. She looked to me and opened her arms beckoning me to take her, I did so and she seemed to relax "Are the pups twins Sesshoumaru?" My father asked

"Yes they are" I replied in a not-bothered-to-talk-to-you tone

"Which one is your heir?"

"To what? I told you that I refuse to take the throne"

"But Usagi refuses to take it"

"I'm sure Inuyasha will be ok to take it"

"I don't want it Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said with ears drooped "I will not be good enough, plus I am hanyou so other youkai will try to take it from me"

"Fair enough Inuyasha" I replied, not really wanting to argue with him "Then you will have no heir father"

"Sesshoumaru" He began "YOU WILL TAKE THE THRONE" He shouted causing Jade to whelp, her ears were very sensitive

"Dada make him stop" She cried as she gripped onto me hiding her face "My ears hurt" Kagome then returned with Maru

"Who shouted?" Maru asked innocently "I think the Eastern Lands heard that" Even at his age he has a good sense of humour

"Really funny pup" Kagome rolled her eyes

"I wasn't joking" He then gave her a toothy grin

"Well done Inutaisho" My mother said with sarcasm "You've managed to hurt another child"

"Be silent Jen" He growled

"Attitude" Maru coughed

"That's enough Maru" Kagome tried to sound firm but she didn't really succeed as humour was heard in her voice

"I only coughed" He shrugged. We were then interrupted when Jaken waddled in and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru, Rin's tutor is here for her lessons" I then smirked

"Send him in" When I said that I heard Rin's breath hitch "He will not touch you Rin do not worry" I then handed Jade to Usagi as Jaken brought the tutor in

"You wished to see me my lord?" The tutor bowed

"Yes, my daughter is not happy with your antics and neither am I. You shall die today as you sexually abused her" Everyone in the room gasped as the tutor bowed

"Please Prince Sesshoumaru spare my life, I will never touch her again. Please just please don't kill me"

"You should have never touched her" I then sent my whip at him and sliced him in half

"Sessh not in front of the pups" Kagome scolded thinking that they would be scared but it was rather quite the opposite

"Eww" Jade said

"Cool, Dada bring him back to life and do it again" Maru laughed "Can you teach me to use my whip like that" Maru then used his own and whipped Jaken who turned and screamed "Oops" He jumped "Umm I didn't do it" Kagome rolled her eyes and told him off for using her powers

"Jaken get that mess cleaned up" I ordered "Usagi why don't you and Rin take the pups to the gardens?"

"Yeah no problem, come on Rin" They then ran off to the gardens

"I think that kid is great" Inuyasha laughed "What's your boy's name Sesshoumaru?"

"Maru" I was rather surprised considering he loved Kagome

"He's a crazy little thing, a right little killer. And he's cute" Suddenly Maru ran in shouting

"Maru stop it" I ordered

"Sorry Dada" He pretended trying to catch his breath "But Jade and Usagi are trying to put Mama's make up thing on, you know the stuff that makes her look pretty"

"Maru" Kagome scolded "Are you saying I don't look pretty?"

"No" He said as he hid behind me legs "Not without your make up"

"Well that's your last" By now Inuyasha wasn't breathing, Maru turned to look at him and gasped

"Doggy ears" He gapped as he moved from my legs "You have cool ears dog boy"

"You have a cool attitude Maru" Inuyasha said

"Maru that's your uncle Inuyasha" Maru beamed as I said this. For once he walked over to Inuyasha which made me weary considering my father was beside him, Maru opened his arms to Inuyasha beckoning him to pick him up

"Can I Sesshoumaru?" He asked. I nodded and Inuyasha lifted Maru up into his arms

"Inuyasha can I touch your ears?" Maru asked and Inuyasha nodded

"Maru don't pull them" I warned as I walked up beside him

"I won't" He then stroked Inuyasha's ear and giggled "Wow they're really soft, are you youkai like my Dada?"

"No I'm a hanyou"

"And I am" Maru beamed "My sister isn't though and she brags about it" He then turned to me "Why don't I have doggy ears?"

"Because you weren't born with them"

"Too bad they're cool" He then released Inuyasha's ears and looked behind him and saw the demon slayer holding the neko youkai "Wow she's cute" He was trying to crawl on Inuyasha's shoulder when I brought him back to my arms

"Maru don't walk all over Inuyasha"

"Sorry Uncle" He smiled, he then turned back to the neko "Dada why couldn't I have a neko youkai?"

"Because you'd lose her" Kagome said as she walked over to us

"Can we sell Jaken and get one?" Kagome laughed as she walked over to Sango and hugged her

**Kagome's Pov**

"I've missed you so much Sango"

"I've missed you too Kagome" She then released me "Your children are cute" She smiled "What's your little girl's name?" As she asked this Jade ran in with Usagi and Rin following, she ran straight up to me and beckoned me to pick her up. I did so and laughed at the two girls catching their breath

"Sorry Kagome your pups are really fast" Usagi said

"Don't worry" I then saw Jade looking down at Kirara "What are you looking at baby?"

"Wow she's cute" She then looked up at Sango "You're very pretty" She beamed

"Thank you, what's your name sweety?" She asked

"My name is Jade and you know that thing Dada is holding? Well that's my brother Maru but I'm the cute one"

"Shut up Jade" Maru shouted back "Just because I'm stronger"

"No you're not because I'm full youkai"

"Awe Dada she's picking on me" Maru pouted "Tell her off"

"You're both as bad as each other" Sesshoumaru sighed

"I want to see the neko" Maru demanded "Mama hold me not Jade"

"In a moment love" I said "Let Jade stroke her first"

"No I want to first"

"Maru" As soon as Sesshoumaru said his name Maru was quiet but sulking "Stop acting spoilt"

"Haha Maru had a row" Jade laughed

"Jade" I tapped her wrist "Stop picking on your brother" I then caught Maru poking his tongue out at her "Maru"

"I didn't do anything" He folded his arms and looked away from me

"They seem a handful" Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru

"They are usually good but they are teething so they take their aggression out on each other"

"They talk a lot for two year olds don't they" I joked

"Yeah but they get away with it because they're cute" Sango laughed "How about I put Kirara down and they can both play with her"

"Yeah ok" I then put Jade down with Kirara "Sesshoumaru put Maru down by there" He did so and Maru ran over to Kirara and patted her with his sister

"Jade you've got to stroke uncle Inuyasha's doggy ears" Maru laughed

"Uncle Inuyasha?" She tilted her head to the side "We've only got uncle Kouga and he hasn't got doggy ears" Sesshoumaru then pulled Jade into his arms and faced her to Inuyasha

"This is your uncle Inuyasha" He explained

"Hello" Jade smiled "You're cute" She giggled

"Umm thanks?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "Sesshoumaru how come Maru is hanyou but your daughter is full youkai?"

"Maru took more of Kagome's powers so it purified most of the youkai, the almost died at birth and Kagome was in agony"

"Dada" Jade began "Who are all of these people?"

"Your mother's old friends" Sesshoumaru said

"Aren't you going to tell her who I am?" Inutaisho asked with a raised eyebrow

"If I must" He sighed "Maru come here" Maru then walked over to Sesshoumaru as he picked him up too "Pups this is your grandfather Inutaisho" They both looked at him with their heads tilted to the side

"You have the same eyes as Dada" Jade stated

"And my hair" Maru added with a smile "What do you want us to call you?"

"Whatever you wish" Inutaisho smiled

"Well do you want us to speak 'stuck up' as Mama says or normal" Maru asked

"Do you mean formal Maru?" Jade asked

"Yeah that's it"

"I don't mind normal" Inutaisho said "Do you speak to your father formally if you have guests?"

"No" They laughed together "We always tease Dada's guests"

"I bet you do" Jade then span around to see Inuyasha

"Inuyasha can I see your ears?"

"Manners pup" I reminded as I walked up to my mate

"Please and than you Inuyasha" Inuyasha laughed as he took her into his arms

"And you're name is Jade?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded "Cute name"

"Cute ears" She giggled

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho began "Can I hold your son?" He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't say no in front of Maru

"Don't drop him" Sesshoumaru warned as he passed Maru to him

"I know that I have raised you, Usagi and Inuyasha" Maru looked at the blue markings on Inutaisho's face curiously

"How come you don't have the same markings as Dada and me?"

"Because I got mine from my father" He replied

"Where is he now?"

"He died young one"

"Oops sorry" Maru bowed his head "Did you cry?"

"Of course not, crying is for the weak" Maru then turned to Sesshoumaru

"I cry though Dada does that make me weak?" Sesshoumaru took him back into his arms and lay Maru's head on his shoulder

"No Maru, everyone has different opinions on emotions"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

Great now my father has upset my pup and unfortunately this will also effect Jade, they are twins so they share feelings. If one gets a cut on the face so does the other it is a blessing and a curse "Maru" Jade called "Why are you sad?" Tears were coming from her eyes as they were coming from Maru's, she touched her cheek and found tears "Maru what's wrong?"

"Nothing Onee-san" Maru sniffled

"Onii-san" She then lay her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she watched her brother

"I must say you have a way with words" I sarcastically said to my father "Don't upset my pups again" I then turned to Jaken "Show everyone to their rooms, Inuyasha you may stay for now if you wish. It would seem my pups have taken a liking to you" He nodded. Jaken then led everyone away but not before I noticed the Sounga strapped to my father's back "Inuyasha how long has he been using that sword?"

"Since you left really" Inuyasha shrugged "Is your kid alright?" I looked down at Maru who kept his gaze from me, I had always spoken about weak and strong to Kouga before and he has overheard sometimes

"Maru you're not weak pup" He then looked up at me and sniffled

"But he said..."

"Was wrong, he didn't mean to upset you but that is the way he thinks"

"You don't like him Dada" Jade said as she looked up at me

"Control your abilities pup" You see Jade had the power to read minds, it was very rare but she had gotten it off one of the Taisho ancestors

"Sorry" She whispered "I can't control them well"

"It is fine pup"

"Why don't you like him Dada?" Maru asked

"We had a fight that's all, if you find me acting cold around him just ignore it"

"Okay" They nodded

"How about I take you two for your breakfast?" Kagome said as she took them both into her arms "Then you can watch Daddy in the dojo"

"Okay" They beamed, I don't know why but they always love to watch my train

"Inuyasha come with me to my study" We then went our separate ways. When we entered the study we sat down and began to discuss matters "You have taken quite a liking to my pups Inuyasha I expected you to be angry"

"Why because they are yours and Kagome's? To be honest I thought I'd hate them too but when I met them they just managed to get to me"

"They tend to do that" I smirked

"I'm sorry for the fight I caused between you and dad"

"Really? I was going to thank you, if that argument never happened I would still be living back at the palace"

"I guess" Inuyasha laughed slightly "So do you want to start over? No more hating each other just act like brothers?" I smirked and nodded

"Yes I'd like that, what about you and Kagome?"

"I find I love her more like a sister now" He then scratched his arm showing a purple bruise

"What happened to your arm?" Inuyasha quickly hid it

"Nothing" I raise an eyebrow, walked around the desk, kneeled in front of him, lifted his haori sleeve and looked at his arm "Fine I had a fight with dad"

"So he beats you" I stated. I released his arm and stood "What else has he done to you?"

"It's only the odd hit here and there" I leaned on my desk

"Does anyone know of this?" He shook his head "Then I suggest you tell someone"

"I've told you"

"Let me know if he hurts you here, I will make sure he regrets it"

"But he's stronger than you"

"He was" I smirked as looked at him "Totosai has made me a new sword which is like yours"

"What's it called?"

"Bakusaiga"

**Kagome's Pov**

I had just finished feeding the pups so Jen and I took them into the garden to play, Sango joined us with Shippo so the pups ran off with Shippo and Kirara "So Kagome" Sango began "Are you going to have any more children?"

"We're thinking about it" I smiled "If we do it won't be until Jade and Maru are at least 5 anyway"

"Then you know that her next child is going to be an accident" Jen laughed

"Jen that's terrible" I laughed along "But it's true" Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as someone kissed my neck "Hey Sessh" I smiled

"Are the pups tiring you?" He was always concerned for me "If they are I'll look after them"

"No they've been really good since they started playing with Shippo and Kirara"

"Where's Rin?" I knew he was really concerned for her at the moment

"She's fine, Usagi has gone to do class with her" Inuyasha stepped out beside me and smiled "Hi Inuyasha" I said a little awkward considering Sesshoumaru was holding

"Hey Kagome" He said with no awkwardness in his voice, he pulled me from Sesshoumaru's grip and hugged me "I've missed you" I looked at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to find no anger on his face, he pulled back and smiled "Sesshoumaru and I have decided to turn over a new leaf, what about us?"

"I'd like to start over" I nodded "But I want you to be more of a brother than a lover"

"Don't worry I will" We hugged once more and then I went back into Sesshoumaru's arms

"So Inuyasha have you found the right girl yet?" I asked

"Not yet" He smiled "But I don't mind, I have a family"

"Yes a family that loves you" I added "And I think you better run"

"Why?"

"UNCLE INUYASHA" Inuyasha turned just as the pups jumped on him along with Shippo and Kirara

"Hey guys" Inuyasha ruffled their hair as they jumped off him and ran to their father

"Dada are you going to train soon?" Maru asked

"Soon"

"Ok" Both pups smiled and jumped back on Inuyasha

"You know what Sessh" I said as I looked up at him "I want to take them to the beach, you know teach them to swim"

"I won't leave my father alone in my palace"

"Then bring him along with us" He growled and moved his gaze from mine

"I will not ask him" I sighed and moved from his arms

"Then I will" I then turned to the pups "Maru Jade we're going to the beach, go and get some toys and whatever you want for the sea" They both cheered and ran off "I will go ask Inutaisho" I then entered the palace and walked to Inutaisho's current room, I knocked the door and waited for a reply

"Come in" I walked in to find Izayoi reading on the bed and Inutaisho looking out of the window, he turned to me and smiled "Ah Kagome what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and Izayoi would like to come with us to the beach" They looked at each other and back at me

"Yes we will come Kagome" Inutaisho smiled

"I want to meet your children properly" Izayoi added

"Well I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes" They nodded and I left. I then ran into the kitchen and requested for a picnic to be made and put into a basket. I then went and invited Inuyasha, Jen, Rin, Usagi, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kirara to come with Sesshoumaru and I and the pups. Soon we all met up by the exit to the palace and were waiting for the pups, Jade and Maru ran down together whilst Jaken followed slowly pulling two big bags "What did you pack?"

"Clothes for playing, for dancing, for eating and for anything" Jade said

"Just like her mother" Sesshoumaru smirked

"I brought my toy sword, clothes and my tennis rackets that you got off grandma Higurashi"

"Jaken strap the pups belongings to AhUn" Sesshoumaru ordered. Jade then ran over to her father and pulled at his hakama

"Dada will you carry me?" He nodded and lifted the pup into his arms

"Inuyasha will you carry me?" Maru asked

"Yeah sure" He then lifted Maru and placed him on his shoulders

"Wow Dada does this too"

"Come on then guys let's go" And with that we all left for the beach.

**Reviews Please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	6. The Beach

Chapter 6 – The Beach

During the journey all the children played and chased each other whilst us adults all walked together chatted "Don't wander too far now pups" I warned and then turned to my friends and family "So Sango. Miroku. How are you two? Have you had any children?"

"Well we're engaged and we're planning on having at least two children" Sango smiled

"No Sango at least 4 children" Miroku corrected

"Keep dreaming monk" She laughed

"How has Shippo been?" I asked

"He's been fine, he's missed you but that was to be expected. I'm surprised her hasn't pounced on you yet"

"So am I" I replied. We then heard the children scream

"YOUKAI" All the girls and Shippo ran back but the youkai had knocked Maru down and was holding him down

"You are mine now half breed" It screamed. Sesshoumaru ran from my side; jumped into the air; unsheathed his Tokijen and struck the youkai. It died instantly as Sesshoumaru landed beside Maru

"Are you alright pup?" He kneeled and pulled Maru into his lap "It cut your face, has it hurt you anywhere else?"

"No" He was shaking from the shock. Sesshoumaru licked the blood from his cheek and stood, he then brought Maru back over to me where and cuddled him to death

**Inutaisho's Pov**

I have never seen my son show so much affection to anyone before, that explains why he was so threatening earlier when I upset Maru. The pup jumped back into Sesshoumaru's arms where he held him close "Dada" He then looked up at Sesshoumaru "What's a half breed?" Everyone went quiet

"It is an offensive term for hanyou" He said

"Why is he nasty because I'm half demon?" Maru tilted his head to the side

"Some youkai and humans judge hanyou wrongly because youkai hate humans and humans hate youkai so when a hanyou is born they hate it because of the blood it shares. Not all humans and youkai judge like that all, it is more acceptable these days than when Inuyasha was your age" Everyone then waited for his reaction

"So you're telling me that Jade isn't going to get that?" He asked "Well that's just rude" We then smiled. I looked down at the rest of the children and found Jade had a cut on her face

"Sesshoumaru it would seem your daughter was attacked too" Sesshoumaru turned to see the wound on his daughter's cheek

"Oh yeah I forgot" He then handed Maru to Inuyasha and lifted Jade "Did you feel all that Maru could pup?" She nodded and Sesshoumaru licked her cheek "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Maru had it real" She then wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and lay her head on his shoulder

"Sesshoumaru" I began "How is it that Jade held the exact same wound as Maru did?"

"They are twins and share everything. If Maru is slapped Jade feels it, if Jade falls and scrapes her knees Maru feels it. That is why Kagome and I won't hit them plus we find it wrong to do so" I know he was hinting about the past

"So you're telling me that if I stroked Jade's cheek Maru would feel it?"

"He would sense it" With all my questions answered we continued on our way

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

We arrived at the beach and I bit back the sensation to hold my nose, I hate the smell of the salty sea "That's buzzing" Maru gagged

"Smells worse than Jaken's breath" Jade added as she buried her nose in my haori "And to think we're swimming in that" We all sat down by a boulder where I leaned back against and just relaxed

"It's been a while since we've done this" Kagome said as she laid her head in my lap even though I was still holding Jade. I looked over to check on Maru and found him digging in his bag and pulled out his toy sword

"Come on Inuyasha let's fight"

"Alright but don't go easy on me" Inuyasha smirked as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, obviously it didn't transform as Inuyasha wasn't protecting any humans at the moment. They then played around when Inuyasha pretended to die when Maru hit him with the sword

"Uh oh" Maru looked at me and shrugged "I think I killed him"

"Well bury him before anyone finds out" I said amused by the look on Inuyasha's face

"I'll help" Jade then jumped from my arms and began to dig a hold with her brother "Make sure you bury him deep Maru otherwise he might come back from the dead"

"Don't be silly Jade, only Daddy can being people back from the dead" Maru said. Funny he's never called me Daddy before "Daddy can you make a big hole?" Without moving I used my poison blast to create a hole

"Dada that's cheating" Jade scolded

"You didn't tell me to dig one only to make one" I said amused

"Common sense" She said as she placed her hands on her hips, resembling her mother

"Tell me something Kagome, how can two year old children act so intelligent?" I asked

"Because they have me as their mother obviously" She then sat in my lap and kissed me tenderly

"Mama don't kiss him I was giving him a row" Jade snapped. Kagome quickly released me and placed her hands up in defence

"Sorry baby"

"That's more like it" She said "Come on Maru let's pull Inuyasha in the hole" They then managed to drag him in the hole with Usagi's help and were about to bury him when Maru spoke up

"Awe daddy can I borrow your healing sword, I don't want to kill Inuyasha he's cool"

"Yeah but I don't like him" I smirked. Suddenly Inuyasha sat up which made Jade scream

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Maru jumped at his voice and landed in Kagome's lap

"Crazy you almost killed me" Maru gasped "Silly Billy" Kagome then sat up and stretched

"Who wants to go in the sea for a swim?" All the children jumped and nodded, she then looked up at me and grinned "Are you going to join us Sesshoumaru?"

"Perhaps later when my nose has adapted to the foul smell" She rolled her eyes and stood

"Fine, anyone else coming in"

"We will" Sango and Usagi smiled. All the girls then ran down to the sea with the children and dived in not even bothering to strip

"You are very affectionate to your pups aren't you Sesshoumaru" My father smirked

"Isn't that how a father should feel towards his children?" I asked half bored

"Yes but I never expected you to let your stoic mask down around others"

"It would upset me pups if I didn't show them any emotion, they are like Kagome in that way"

"Do you spend as much time with them as Kagome does" I nodded "You know that shouldn't be the way, the female is supposed to look after the pups whilst the male works to provide for the family"

"My pups come before my work father, they don't like me being away from them long" I replied "I would rather die than not be with my mate and pups"

"Then I take it you never work"

"I am always working, the pups are with me when I am doing so" I looked at him and frowned "Do not question me of my lifestyle any further you have no right"

"I am your father I have every right"

"You lost your rights years ago"

"Come now let's not argue" Izayoi said

"Yes we're all trying to spend sometime together without arguments" Jen added "Izayoi and I have set aside out differences for the day so you two could do the same" We both looked away from each other and sighed

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha called "Do you want to do some light sparring tomorrow?" I knew he was trying to get my mind from our father

"Yes as long as you don't mind the pups watching, they have a fascination in doing so"

"Hey you know how much I love those kids" He replied with a smile. Suddenly Maru came running from the sea to me completely soaking

"Daddy I'm thirsty and I don't like the sea water" I pulled him into my lap and opened Kagome's picnic basket

"What do you want to drink pup?" I knew my father was watching us closely but ignored him

"Mama said she had my juice in here, in a bottle" I dug through a little and pulled out the bottle "Thank you Daddy" I handed it to him and he began to gulp it

"Maru slow down or you will feel ill" He slowed down and leaned back against me

"Daddy will you come in the sea soon I want you to play with me too" I nodded and he continued to drink out of his bottle

"We'll drag Inuyasha in too and dunk him" I smirked

"Feh I'd like to see you try" Inuyasha snorted as he folded his arms

"I can" Maru beamed "I killed you earlier with my sword"

"Yeah you can but your dad can't" Inuyasha smirked as he looked up at me "Who can swim better I wonder?"

"I'm surprised you know how to swim"

"Do you do the doggy paddle Inuyasha?" Maru asked with a giggle

"Sometimes" He joked "Either that or the drowned cat" Maru then finished his bottle and threw it back into the basket

"Come on Daddy" He tried to drag me up so I stood and picked him up "You too Inuyasha" Inuyasha stood and followed us down to the sea, Kagome looked up and saw us

"Good boy Maru" She laughed as she got out of the sea and took my hand "Let's see your swimming skills Prince" She smirked

"Can you swim?" She nodded "Let's see then" I then handed Maru to Inuyasha and lifted Kagome "Bye" I then threw her into the sea. She swam back up to the surface and dragged me in

"Mama's going to get it now" Maru laughed as Inuyasha jumped in with him

"Sesshoumaru!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and tickled her "Stop...it...I ha...ah...Sessh" I stopped tickling her and kissed her neck, Inuyasha then swam over to us with Maru on his back

"Daddy can you take me far out there?" He pointed out to the sea

"If you want to" I said "Jade do you want to come?"

"Yes please" She managed to swim over to me and sat on my back

"Inuyasha you carry Maru and I'll carry Jade"

"Sesshoumaru please be careful" Kagome pleaded "You know how I worry"

"We'll look after them" I then kissed her lips and swam off

**Kagome's Pov**

I watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru swim off with the pups until I could no longer see them, knowing that I would do nothing but worry now I decided to get out of the sea and back up to where Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, AhUn, Miroku, Jen, Inutaisho and Izayoi were "Hey guys" I smiled as I sat down and wrapped a towel around myself

"Where's Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gone Kagome?" Inutaisho asked

"They gone far out with the pups even though they know I'm going to be worried sick"

"Don't worry Kagome" Jen said as she wrapped her arm around me "You know Sesshoumaru will protect them with his life"

"And so will Inuyasha" Izayoi added "He loves children"

"They most probably won't be long anyway" I convinced myself "The pups will soon get hungry" We then continued to talk when Totosai landed in front of us on his flying cow

"Hello Kagome" He smiled "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Swimming with the pups" I saw him go eye wide (Yes his eyes can go bigger than they already are)

"Well that was unexpected" He said "Do you know how long he will be? I have what he requested"

"He shouldn't be long" I smiled "Just sit with us until he returns"

"Totosai" Inutaisho began "Where is Myouga lately? I have not seen him since I was revived"

"Last I heard he was travelling around Japan my Lord" We all then sat and gossiped some more...

It had gone an hour and everyone was out of the sea and just relaxing, Totosai was getting impatient when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to come back into view "There they are" I said relieved. When they got out of the sea Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took off their shirts whilst the pups ran to me

"Mama that was so fun" Jade beamed

"Yeah we even saw a shark" Maru beamed also. Totosai then walked up to Sesshoumaru holding something

"Totosai how long have you been here?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Over an hour young Prince" He replied a little annoyed "I have had the sheath made along with the sword, do not forget this sword was made from your very strength and not someone else's"

"Thank you Totosai" Sesshoumaru took his sword from him and unsheathed it

"Wow cool sword" Jade exclaimed

"What's it called Daddy?" Maru asked as I dried his hair

"Bakusaiga" He replied as he kept his eyes on the blade "When the time comes you will have this sword and your sister will have Tenseiga"

"How come I have to have Tenseiga" Jade huffed

"Because your brother already has healing powers and he will be in more danger than you, when I die Maru will take my place as your protector"

"Why would I need protecting Dada?"

"You will find out when you're older" Sesshoumaru then sheathed his sword and said his farewells to Totosai

"I hope to see you soon young Prince" He then turned to Inutaisho "My Lord if you don't mind my asking but why do you carry the Sounga with you?"

"I am the only one who can control it" He answered simply

"Oh I see then I shall be on my way"

"Bye Totosai" I waved and he was off. Jade and Maru then began to tug at my now dry kimono

"Mama" They both said together "We're hungry"

"Help yourself to whatever is in the basket" They nodded and began to rummage through it. Sesshoumaru came and sat next to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "We'll have to get back soon, I want to get home before dark"

"So do I, I do not like to travel at night with the pups" He replied as he stole a kiss "Don't each too much pups we will be having dinner when we go home" They then both grabbed an apple each and quietly ate it.

When the pups had finished eating and everyone was dry we all packed up and began our journey back to the palace. I was carrying a very hyper Maru whilst Sesshoumaru just carried a sleeping Jade "She's not used to so much excitement" I smiled "She's exhausted"

**Inutaisho's Pov**

Today was rather interesting watching my children playing with the pups, on the looks of it Usagi and Inuyasha really bond well with them. Rin has grown quite well too and isn't as hyper as she used to be, I remember how much life she used to have at this time but now she is fast asleep on the wolf's back, funny I'm sure she was once attacked by the same one.

Sesshoumaru seems a very proud father but spends too much time with them, he should distance himself from them so that they can fend for themselves when they are older. Maru seems quite a lively pup, yes he does indeed look like Sesshoumaru but he holds Kagome's heart. Jade on the other hand looks more like Kagome but is much more calmer and more behaved like Sesshoumaru, I can't get over how much of a beauty she is at the age of two. She will make a fine Princess when she is older and Maru will make a fine Prince

We arrived back at the palace around 7pm and the children were all exhausted, the kitsune and Rin went on up to bed without dinner as the rest of us went to eat. Sesshoumaru had awoken Jade, Kagome refused to let her go to bed without something to eat. She is a wonderful mother to them loving yet firm, she reminds me of Jen with Sesshoumaru. We all then took our seats and dinner was served, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were surprisingly eating their own food as they had put the pups in some strange chairs who were eating as well

"I don't think you two have to worry about Maru and Jade waking up tonight" Jen smiled "They both look exhausted"

"Yeah we'll be taking them to bed now" Kagome said yawning herself

"But Mama" Maru yawned "I'm not even tired" Kagome rolled her eyes and stood

"You still need to rest Maru" She then lifted him into his arms as Sesshoumaru stood and did the same with Jade "We'll be back now, please go into the living room when you're finished" They then took the pups upstairs. We did all indeed go into the living room and sat upon the cream leather couches, they must be wealthy if they have furniture like this

"I think I'll be going to bed soon" Inuyasha stretched "Those two took all of my energy"

"What's harder Inuyasha, fighting Takemaru or babysitting?" Sango smirked

"Babysitting" Inuyasha replied "Believe me you don't want kids"

"I love them though" Sango smiled "Maru and Jade are such a lively bunch and bring a good atmosphere into a room"

"You should have seen them when their teething was the worst" Jen sighed "Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gone to visit Kouga for the day so I looked after the pups, well Maru chewed anything he could get his hands on and Jade cried. I had to send my guards to get Kagome"

"So we were lucky to visit after that" Izayoi mused "I still haven't spoken to them yet"

"Perhaps you and I could take them to the garden tomorrow" Jen suggested "Or we could play with them in their bedrooms"

"Yes I'd like that"

"Jen tell me, how does Kagome keep them entertained without spoiling them?" I asked

"Well she mostly plays with them but I last week she had them watch her cook, I noticed they get so fascinated if you're doing something they've never seen before" She replied "Like when Sesshoumaru's working in the study they will just sit there and watch his quill move...and then break it when he's not there" I've got admit it they are an amusing pair. We were about to continue when Sesshoumaru and Kagome came downstairs

"Hey what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked

"We checked in on Shippo and Rin too" Kagome said as she sat between Sesshoumaru and I "I think I'll be having an early night tonight" She yawned "I haven't slept much lately" She then crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap and cuddled to him, he lazily wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her head into the crook of his neck

"Hey Dad" Inuyasha began "What will happen to the Sounga when you pass on...again?"

"I shall have you destroy it" I replied

"Why don't you just destroy it now?" Sesshoumaru asked with no emotion

"Because I won't have a sword then"

"Then have Totosai make you one"

"I will not trouble Totosai if I already have a sword Sesshoumaru now do not question me further, I am your father so be satisfied with your answer"

"And you called me selfish" Sesshoumaru said as he stood carrying Kagome bridal style "We will be off to bed now we shall see you at breakfast"

"Goodnight son 'night Kagome" Jen waved and with that they went to their chambers

**Kagome's Pov**

I could tell Sesshoumaru was frustrated by the way he carried me, his claws were painfully close to piercing my skin "Sessh why are you upset?" I asked as he sat my upon the bed and went to strip

"My father is putting other lives in danger through keeping Sounga" He replied as he lay on the bed wearing his boxers that I had got him from my time "He is being selfish by keeping it"

"I know love but don't let it get to you" I slipped into my short silk nightdress and lay next to him "Just try and relax, for all you know he may enjoy arguing with you"

"Then he is foolish" He pulled me next to him and kissed my forehead "The sooner he goes the better"

"Perhaps you should try to get on with him, he is your father after all. He most probably feels hurt that you're ignoring him, imagine the twins ignoring you" He sighed and nodded

"I only ignore him because otherwise I will end up arguing with him and I don't want our pups to see that" I nodded and kissed his neck

"I know how to cheer you up" I jumped up and straddled his hips, he looked at me curiously "How about we make another pup?"

"I thought we were going to wait until the pups were older"

"Well they won't wake up tonight so I thought it would be a great opportunity" I ground myself against him and he bit back a groan

"Kagome..." He then pulled me down and kissed me passionately "Fine but I'm in charge this time" He then pinned me to the bed and kissed down my neck

"I have no problem with that" I smirked "I did do all the work last time" I kicked off his boxers and he lifted my dress, we then made passionate love all night until we were too tired to continue

"I think someone heard us, the way you were screaming" Sesshoumaru whispered

"You made me scream so don't go there" And with that we drifted off to sleep...

**Let me know what you thought**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	7. Sounga Returns

Chapter 7 – Sounga Returns

I didn't get pregnant funny enough but that's okay since I have two beautiful pups, Sesshoumaru doesn't bothered either. It has been years since the say Inutaisho and everyone came to visit us, they never did come visit us again except Inuyasha but he only visited one more time. Jen and Usagi still visited and helped us raise our children into young adults. They are both 16 now and looked absolutely stunning.

We finally found Naraku and killed him, we saw Inuyasha there too along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Luckily none of us were killed and the best part was that Sango's brother Kohaku was given a new life. Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi had also been set free and promised that they would no longer trouble the world in exchange for their lives. Sesshoumaru allowed this and let them rule the South, Kagura's the eldest so she is the Lady of the Southern Lands.

Maru has been training with Sesshoumaru a lot even using Bakusaiga sometimes, he has become very strong as has surpassed his sister even though he is hanyou. I have taught him how to use his healing powers and how he can channel them into objects, he is still quite mouthy but if we have a Lord visit he is quiet and formal. He looks even more like Sesshoumaru just a little bit shorter, he comes as far as Sesshoumaru's armour and that is tall considering Sesshoumaru's height. Maru has Sesshoumaru's Tokijen and makes him a full youkai when it is near him, it would seem the sword brings out his beast but enough for him to handle. He was knighted Jade's protector and has done a great job of it. If he has Tokijen at his side the night he loses his powers he simply turns hanyou, ever since he figured this out he has taken it everywhere, he even sleeps with it

Jade has also been training with her father but mostly with Tenseiga, she has learnt the basics of self defence but doesn't wish to learn any more. She has stated that she is a young woman and doesn't wish to fight for her life, I understand but Sesshoumaru still refuses to. He is worried for her as her beauty is great and any lust filled youkai wouldn't think twice to jump her. She is just a little shorter than Maru and her attitude is a mature like Sesshoumaru but she isn't cold, she is kind and caring. She will go out of her way to help others and travels Japan to help the sick, she has developed healing powers too but she can only use them if Tenseiga is near. Sesshoumaru gave it to her on her 16th birthday and told her to protect it with her life. For some strange reason she is trying to swap her heritage with Maru so that he will remain full youkai forever whereas she turns hanyou, they have both asked me to find a way and I have agreed to do so. Sesshoumaru is also looking but for the pups not for himself. She has also learned to control her powers of reading people's minds if anyone wanted to know

Rin is 24 now and has moved out, when she found out Kohaku had been set free she was overjoyed. They would go out during the day and spend time with each other, they eventually fell in love and were happy. They wanted to marry so Kohaku went and asked for Sesshoumaru's permission which I thought was very modest of him. Sesshoumaru allowed the marriage only that Kohaku would protect Rin no matter what, he obviously agreed and moved into the demon slayer village with Sango and Miroku. Rin writes to me weekly and I have recently found out that she is with child, Sesshoumaru and I will be visiting as soon as we get a chance

Gosh a lot has happened to everyone in the past 16 years but I just wish I could have seen my friends more than I did

I was in Sesshoumaru's study going through one of the scrolls when he walked in "Are you troubled Kagome?" He asked concern in his voice

"No not really, I'm just missing Jade" I smiled "She has been travelling Japan for a while now and I'm starting to get worried"

"Maru is perfectly fine so there is nothing to worry about, he would have felt something if his sister was in danger" He reassured "If you wish I shall send him to get her, he wishes to go"

"Well as long as he wants to go, I will not force him" He nodded and pecked my lips. Maru then entered the study without knocking

"Maru have respect and knock the door" Sesshoumaru said

"Why I knew that you did not have visitors" He replied, he was in a bad mood

"What is wrong son?" I asked as I stood "Is there something wrong with your sister?" Now that he was full youkai with Tokijen his appearance was slightly different, his fangs were longer as were his nails and his hair was a more blue style silver and he also had magenta stripes on top of his eyes and wrists

"No but I will go to get her soon" He then sighed "Have you found a way for us to swap our heritage yet?"

"Not yet but we're close" Sesshoumaru said "Why are you upset Maru? I can smell your anger"

"It doesn't matter now I have sorted it" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow waiting for what he meant by 'sorted it' "Jaken and I argued and he called me a worthless half breed in disguise" Sesshoumaru then growled and stood up straight

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know" Maru then walked in and sat on the side on the desk "What right does that imp have to call me a half breed?"

"He doesn't" Sesshoumaru growled again "I shall see to it that he doesn't walk for a week" He then left to find said imp

"Did anyone see?" I asked as I turned to him

"Yes Chiyo did" She was my lady in waiting "She used her neko powers to beat the imp until he apologized, she wanted to hurt him even though I already had"

"She has a soft spot for you" I smiled "And I don't blame her" I then stood and kissed his crescent moon "Are you ready to fetch your sister now?" He nodded and stood as well

"I shall be back by tomorrow"

"Let your father know you're leaving" He nodded and ran downstairs to where Jaken was crying for mercy

**Jade's Pov**

I had been travelling the Eastern lands all day and had just entered the North, I was told a very old miko called Kaede lived at a village here whose sister was once the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Since I am now the protector of the jewel I wanted to know as much about it as I could, I wore it around my neck and it glows if a great danger is near. It did it in the Western Lands but father always said that my grandfather was powerful but horrible so I'm just assuming it's him.

The village had just come into sight when I entered a forest called Inuyasha's forest, funny that name sounds familiar. I saw a tree with a dent in it which looked as if something or someone had been bound to it, I could feel the purity of the tree which gave me comfort. I gave a bow before it and continued walking, I came to the steps of the village and ascended up them. When I entered the actual village it was filled with a wonderful atmosphere There were both human and youkai children playing together and even some hanyou; the villagers worked with smiles on their faces; everyone spoke nicely to each other; the huts were adorable and the air smelt so pure. One of the villagers walked up to me and bowed "Hello Miss may I ask who you are for precaution and your business here?"

"You may" I bowed back "I am Jade Taisho protector of the Shikon no Tama and I wish to see Lady Kaede, I've heard she is over 110 years old and would like to greet her. I believe she used to know my mother"

"P-protector of the Shikon no Tama?" The villager stuttered "Please follow me my Lady" I followed him to the last hut of the village and he knocked the door "Lady Kaede I young woman is here to see you, she says she is the protector of the Shikon no Tama"

"Let me see ye" Kaede's voice came from the hut, villager then bowed to me

"You may enter" He then left

"Come in child" I entered the hut and met the gaze of an old miko with long grey hair tied loosely in a pony tail; a black eye patch over one eye; wore miko garments and certainly looked younger than she was, she roughly looked 80. I bowed low to her in respect

"Lady Kaede I have been travelling Japan seeing to the sick and problems between humans and youkai, I am the protector of the Shikon as of this year and if it is not too much trouble to ask I would like to know the history of it"

"Please sit child" She said as she sat herself "By your appearance you are of a daughter of one of the lords or ladies of the lands or are you higher" She eyed me as she spoke the last words. I was wearing white kimono with a red obi that had dark blue crescent moons patterned around, the kimono's detail had one red sleeve with dark blue flowers inside blue diamonds (think of the pattern on Sesshoumaru's sleeve). I also wore a silver bracelet with crescent moons dangling from it

"I am Jade Taisho Princess of Japan" She didn't seem too surprised when I said this but then again I was told she was a wise lady "My mother bestowed the jewel upon me a month ago when I had turned 16"

"What is ye mother's name?"

"Kagome Taisho" I smiled "Her last name was once Higurashi before she mated my father Prince Sesshoumaru"

"I remember Kagome" She smiled warmly "It has been over 16 years since I have seen her, is she well?"

"She is doing fine my Lady"

"Tell me child, ye uses formalities me even though ye is higher than me. Why?"

"You are older than me my Lady, my father raised me to always respect my elders"

"So I see" She smiled again "Ye wishes to know about the jewel?" I nodded "Then I shall tell ye" She then told me the story of how the jewel was created and the miko Kikyo that then eventually went into Naraku and she kept mentioning Inuyasha who sounded very familiar; when she finished it took me a little while to stomach everything she said

"Wow..." I was speechless "My mother told me of Naraku before but not in so much detail"

"She wouldn't want ye to know too much about such a dark hanyou"

"I understand he was evil but I think in a sick creepy way that it was romantic that he risked his human self for the Kikyo" I smiled "He must have really loved her"

"Love can make you do crazy things" We continued to talk some more when a villager ran in huffing and puffing

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lady Kaede but Prince Sesshoumaru is here and is very angry, some one has been sent to fetch Inuyasha but the youkai Prince looks like he is going to kill someone"

"Then let us see what his highness wants" Kaede replied. I helped her to her feet and we walked to my father, I was beginning to wonder what could have possibly made my father angry as he was always calm and would never show his anger unless someone had really pushed his buttons. When we got to the commotion I sighed and growled slightly

"Maru what are you doing here?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy

"Child I thought ye would respect thy parents" Kaede said

"He is not my father Lady Kaede" I said as I turned to her "He's my twin brother Maru" I then turned back to Maru and walked over to him "Why are you angry brother? I sense that someone has upset you"

"It does not matter right now sister" He replied as he folded his arms "We are to leave and make our way back to the palace"

"Did father send you?" He nodded "Then we will leave but you have scared the villagers with your attitude"

"Then I apologize" I guessed someone must have said the H B (half breed) word, he's usually more cheery than me. I then turned to Kaede and bowed

"Thank you for taking your time to talk to me"

"Anything for the daughter of Kagome" She smiled "Ye must return with Kagome one day"

"I shall" I smiled back "I apologize but my brother and I must leave now we..." I was interrupted by a rouge youkai running into the village

"You girl" It shouted as it came towards me "You have the sacred jewel, give it to me" As it lunged forward Maru stepped in front of me, unsheathed his sword and killed the offending youkai

"You are not safe here sister" Maru said as he sheathed his sword "Come we must return before more youkai attack, father has given me a letter that will let us stay at the slayer's village on the border of these lands"

"Yes ok" I bowed once more to Kaede "Goodbye Lady Kaede" Maru then grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps and into Inuyasha's forest once more "Maru that was rude of you"

"Do not try to lecture me Jade I am not in the mood" He snarled

"Then what is wrong?"

"I had a problem with Jaken back at the palace"

"Let me guess he insulted your heritage again" He nodded and I squeezed his hand "Ignore him he's just pathetic, we will be swapping heritages soon so don't worry" The sun was beginning to set and I was quite worried, tonight was the first night of mating season and I remember all the things father used to tell me "Maru how long until we get there?"

"Not long why?"

"Because the sun is beginning to set and tonight is the first night of mating season"

"Do not worry Jade I will protect you"

"Let's run there"

"You and I both know you cannot run very well"

"Then carry me" He sighed but obliged "Thanks" He then used his demonic speed to get us to the slayer's village, that did make me confused though. Slayers were humans who killed youkai, why would father think we would be safe here?

We finally arrived at the village and found it was strangely unguarded, Maru let me on my feet "I guess they're on their break" He mused. When then entered the village walls and were immediately surrounded by humans

"State your business here youkai scum" One shouted

"Do you not know who you are speaking to?" Maru asked in our father's tone "You shall not speak to royalty like that. We are seeking the leaders of this village, they are old allies are my mother's"

"Hey drop your weapons" A boy with red hair ordered as he approached us "Seriously guys you can't do this to every youkai that visit our village, Inuyasha tried to kill ya last time" He then turned to us and bowed "I apologize for my guards behaviour, please follow me. My father is one of the leader's of this village" We followed him to the biggest hut of the village and went inside to meet a woman around my mother's age perhaps a little older with her hair in a long high blackish brown pony tail; brown eyes; wore pink eye shadow; a healthy skin colour; red rose lips and wore a light pink and magenta kimono. There was also a man who had short black hair in a ponytail; blue eyes; holding a staff and wore religious clothes – he must have been a monk

"Hello" The woman smiled "How may I help you?"

"My name is Prince Maru and this is my sister Princess Jade, my father asked me to give you this letter asking if it would be possible to spend the night in your village" The woman beamed as she looked at us

"Oh my gosh look how much you've grown" She said "Sorry how rude of me, you probably don't remember but I'm Sango and this is Miroku. You're mother made us your godparents years ago, we met when you were two"

"I vaguely remember your face lady Sango" Maru replied "If I remember correctly wasn't it you who carried a two tailed neko youkai with you"

"Yes" She smiled "Kirara her name is, she's out with my children at the moment. You may stay here as long as you two like but when you do return home could you please apologize to your mother that I haven't visited, I've had 6 children over the past years and I couldn't travel with them at a young age"

"Of course" I smiled

"Please sit" We sat down as she asked "Kyo you may go do your chores now" She said to the red haired boy

"Yes Step mother" He then left

"I suppose Kyo counts as my 7th son" She smiled "This lecherous monk here..." She pointed to Miroku "...got around a lot before we met and couldn't remember if he had children or not"

"Oh I think my father mentioned him once as an example of perverted men" I laughed

"That sounds like your father" Miroku mused "May I ask you something Princess?" He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand "Would you bare my child?"

"Huh?" I gapped

"HEY" Maru pulled me into his arms protectively

"I thought you two were brother and sister, not lovers" Miroku scratched his head

"We are"

"Then I am allowed to ask"

"Monk please do not tell me that you tried to get my Jade into your bed now" We looked to the door way and found Kouga standing there

"Kouga-Kun what are you doing here?" I asked

"After you left the East I worried for your safety so I decided to check in on you but it seems your brother has it under control" He smiled "Maru make sure the monk doesn't touch your sister and do not leave her alone tonight, it is the first night of mating season"

"I understand Kouga" Maru smiled

"Good, well I'll see you at the palace" And with that he ran off

"Princess is Kouga your mate?" Miroku asked

"What? No of course not"

"Oh sorry I just assumed because he said 'my Jade'"

"Oh no he always says that" I giggled "Since my father told him he cannot call my mother his he calls me his to annoy my father"

The sun had now set and we had eaten dinner. I had met Sango's children and they were adorable, she has 3 girls and 3 boys. I also met up with Rin earlier, it would seem she had moved to this village with Kohaku. Gosh you should see her bump, it will not be long until her baby is due, she has appointed me god mother but not Maru god father as he is too reckless. Maru and I were staying in the guest bedroom at Sango's house and were climbing into the double bed "Maru will we be walking, running or flying home tomorrow?" I asked sleepily as I snuggled to him

"Flying, dad will want you back as soon as possible. We will fly through the rest of the North but will walk through the west"

"Ok" I nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep...

**Maru's Pov**

The next morning I was the first to wake and felt a lot better than I did yesterday, I no longer felt angry just average which was happy for me. Jade was still sleeping so I slipped out of bed and went for a wander, as I walked through the giant hut well it wasn't really a hut more like a Lord's home but anyway, I continued to walk around when I bumped into Sango "Sorry" I whispered

"It's ok Maru" She had Kirara on her shoulder which made me smile "So what time are you and your sister leaving today?"

"As soon as she wakes I'm afraid, my father wishes us to be back as soon as possible"

"Oh too bad" She sighed "I really want to catch up with you guys, do tell your mother and father to visit us soon won't you?"

"Of course" I gave a small bow "I'll go check in on my sister" I then went back to the bedroom to find her awake and sitting up on the bed "Are you ready?"

"No" She frowned "Let me wake up properly first Maru" She gave a big stretch and climbed out of bed. She then slipped on her shoes as she tied Tenseiga to her boa "Now I'm ready" She then took my hand and we made our way to the village gates where Sango and Miroku were awaiting us "Good morning" Jade smiled

"Good morning Princess" Miroku bowed "I hope you had a great time here"

"We did" She beamed. Kirara then jumped out of Sango's arms and into Jade's

"It would seem she remembers you" Sango smiled as Jade giggled. Kirara mewed to her but we could understand what she was saying as we were part beast too

"Awe that's so sweet of you to say"

"What did she say?" Sango asked

"She said I am very pretty and will make a good Princess, she also said Maru is very handsome and hanyou or not he will make a fine Prince"

"Hanyou?" Miroku raised her eyebrow "You do not look hanyou Prince Maru"

"It is the Tokijen that makes me full youkai, it shall be permanent soon as Jade and I shall we swapping heritages"

"You don't mind being hanyou Princess?" Miroku asked

"Of course not, if I'm lucky I'll get me a pair of doggy ears" She smirked as she handed Kirara back to Sango "We must take our leave now, thank you for your hospitality" We both bowed and Maru lifted me bridal style

"Come back soon" Sango waved as we took to the sky and flew to the West.

**Jade's Pov**

It had taken a few hours to get to the Western Lands but we got there eventually, we landed outside a castle that believe it or not looked even more huge than ours "Hey Maru who do you think lives there?" I asked

"I'm not sure but nothing good, I can sense a strong demonic aura"

"So do I" I breathed "We should go" He nodded as he let me on my feet and took my hand. As we were about to leave the double doors of the castle opened and out walked a youkai and a hanyou, the youkai turned to us and spoke

"I don't think your father will want you here pups" He said casually "Or do you disobey him?"

"What's it to you youkai?" Maru growled

"Maru" I grabbed his arm "Come on let's just go, I do not like the impurity here. It is making me ill"

"Go on ahead" He said "I shall take care of this"

"No Maru use your nose" I scolded "He smells of our blood, he is our grandfather"

"Very well observed Jade" He smirked "Do you remember my name?"

"King Inutaisho of Japan" I replied "Come on Maru, father will be angry if we are late" He nodded and began to walk away when our grandfather stopped us, he jumped in front of us

"Now aren't you going to see your grandfather properly?"

"Sorry" I bowed "But we must go our father will not be happy if he finds us here"

"Sesshoumaru has stopped you from going near me?"

"No but we need his permission first"

"So move" Maru growled as he unsheathed Tokijen

"I thought you were hanyou last time we met"

"So what" The hanyou then approached us with sorrow in his eyes

"Dad just leave them alone, you know that we shouldn't mess with Sesshoumaru's rage"

"I am not afraid of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha" I gapped as I looked at him

"You're Inuyasha" He nodded with a sad smile "I vaguely remember you, those cute doggy ears" Suddenly our grandfather's back began to glow red as a sword appeared

"Let me see the boy Inutaisho" It ordered

"No Sounga you will not see my grandchildren"

"I wasn't asking" The sword identified as Sounga flew from our grandfather and came our way "Girl I want to taste your blood"

"Run" Maru shouted. I did so but tripped and fell onto my back

"Mine"

"NO" Maru then dived forward and caught Sounga in his hand

"Nice move kid, now be mine" Veins then began to leave the sword and sink into Maru's hand binding them together, Maru cried out in pain as I ran to him

"MARU" I saw his beast take over as he lost himself "Maru get a hold of yourself, don't let it control you"

"Feh he is only a half breed" Sounga spat "Kill her Maru and you shall become full youkai" Maru then knocked me to the floor and stood over me "Discard the Tokijen" He did so and it flew into the air

"Goodbye sister" He was about to bring the sword down on me when he was knocked back and I found myself being lifted into someone's arms, I looked up to find my father holding me in one hand and Tokijen in the other. Maru stood and wiped the blood from his mouth "I thought it was wrong to beat your child?" Sounga said through Maru "But you always did follow your father's footsteps" He smirked "We shall continue this another time" Maru then span with Sounga until he disappeared

"Ah" I held my head in pain as I felt the same pain as my brother kick in "His arm is in agony" My lip had been bleeding from when my father had hit Maru but I didn't care "You have to save him Daddy" I pleaded

"I will Jade, just calm down" He let me on my feet and wiped the blood from my mouth "What can you see?"

"He's flying towards the Southern Lands to Lady Kagura's palace, he's beating her" I gasped "He's knocked her out and has killed all of her guards and is now binding them to this world so that they will fight and fight"

"Come we shall return home" He then looked up to my grandfather "Why didn't you stop Sounga from possessing my son? Is it because of our current relationship?"

"It happened too fast Sesshoumaru" He shouted

"You should have destroyed Sounga when I told you to"

"I didn't know this was going to happen"

"Well it was pretty obvious" Dad growled. He then lifted me into his arms and turned to Inuyasha "I bet he stopped you from intervening too" Inuyasha's ears drooped as he looked away "Pathetic" Dad then took to the sky and made his way back to the palace with me in his arms. His aura was frightening, I've never seen my father so angry before. I know for a fact if we ran into any youkai right now he'd kill them without a thought

"Father" I knew better than to speak casually when he was not happy "W-what is going to happen now?"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I could smell the fear radiating off my pup and it was through my anger, I could tell when she was scared when she began to speak to me formally "We will ask Kouga and his tribe to help us bring down Sounga and save Maru" I kissed her forehead and let my aura wrap around hers, she immediately soothed and snuggled to me

"How do you think mom's going to react?" She asked

"Not well" We then landed outside the palace where Kouga was

"I know about Maru" He said as he stepped forward "He came here and attacked Kagome"

"What?!" Jade and I growled as I set her down

"She is fine I managed to knock the pup back whilst Ginta and Hakkaku took her to the wolf tribe caves, they are travelling there as we speak. I waited here for you so we could go too"

"But she is uninjured?" I asked and he nodded "Thank goodness"

"Daddy" I turned to find Jade holding her head in agony "I-I can s-see him, h-he's heading towards Inuyasha's forest" I caught her as she lost the weight in her legs "He's looking at a strange well and Sounga I'm guessing is telling him about it. I can't make out what he's saying, it's clouded by screams of all the people he's killed. They are calling to me to save them, they call me the pure one whereas he is the tainted one"

"We will find a way to restore all of the people he has killed after we have got them back Jade" I lifted her bridal style "Do not look into it further unless..."

"Oh my god" She gasped "The well is magical, it has taken him to an era with strange metal objects running in the middle of streets, huts made of brick and stone, people wearing weird clothing but there is no youkai"

"Jade listen to me that is another world that your mother shall explain but right now we need to get to the wolf den" She nodded and left her brother's mind "Kouga let's hurry"

"Don't forget I can't run as fast as I could Prince Sesshoumaru so you better go on ahead, I'll catch up"

"Kouga if I let some of the magic in the Shikon into your legs do you promise to give it back to me once we arrive in your lands?" Jade asked

"I promise" Jade then murmured a spell as some power from the jewel channelled into Kouga's legs "Ah just like old times" He smiled "Well shall we?"

"Yes" I replied. I then took to the sky and flew whilst Kouga ran beneath me "Jade I thought the last time you saw Maru he was in the Southern Lands"

"I know but he has many guards to protect it there whilst he goes to that strange place"

"But what purpose would he have there?"

"I don't know" She replied in a whisper "But I wish I did"

It was dark now and Jade was trying her best to stay awake in my arms, she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried. Images of Maru kept flooding through her head and so was what he was thinking "We're here" I whispered to her as we landed in the caves. All the wolves looked up at us when there was a cry and I found myself being tackled down by my mate "Kagome!" She wrapped her arms around me even though I was still holding Jade and wept

"Sesshoumaru I can't believe Maru would do something like this" Jade slipped out of my arms and let her mother go in her place "It's just not like him"

"Sounga has him" I replied as I kissed her forehead "But I promise that I will free him"

"What are you going to do, cut off his arm?" She scoffed

"If that is what I have to do to save him then yes" I then lifted her bridal style and stood "Go take Jade to bed whilst I talk to Kouga about what we are going to do"

"Ok"

**Kagome's Pov**

I took Jade's hand and led her to the back of the giant cave and lay her on some furs "Everything is going to be alright darling" I soothed "Maru will be home before you know it"

"I just want my brother back mom"

"And you will" I smiled sadly "There is no way that your father will let Sounga take his only son away from him" Even if he is hanyou...

**Well what do you think? I would like at least 7 reviews before I continue this story and perhaps some suggestive ideas on what I could do, MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS I know what you want and don't worry I'll find a way to get them together soon**

**Thanks for reading**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	8. The Bone Eater's Well

Chapter 8 – The Bone Eater's Well

My mother held me in her arms as I felt her tears hit my cheek, I could feel the pain she was in and heard it. Her heart is in agony, I have read her mind once before to know of her past. Her past was terrible until she fell in love with dad, and now that Maru has been taken away from her the pain increases "Mom" I needed to ask her about that world beyond the well "I saw Maru in my head on the way here, he had attacked the Southern palace and then made his way to Inuyasha's forest" I looked up at her and she looked at me wearily "He came upon a well and jumped through it, a blue light engulfed him and he came upon a different world with weird surroundings"

"No he can't" She gasped "He may attack Gramps, Souta, my mother" She said more to herself

"Where is he mom?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I was not from here?" I nodded "I came from 500 years in the future, my family and friends live there. If Maru finds them with Sounga he will definitely kill them" I closed my eyes and let myself fall freely into Maru's head. I could see he was in a house by a shrine holding a sword to a human man, a very old man and a middled aged human woman. He calls them Higurashi which means they must be mom's relatives, the man is wounded. He must have attacked Maru. I left his head and let out a sigh, I would not tell mom about this as I know she would only panic

"Perhaps we should get some sleep mom, we will think of a plan in the morning"

"You're right" She smiled "But I cannot sleep without seeing your father first" Just as she said this dad entered and sat beside us

"Kouga will be on guard for the night" He kissed mom on the lips and me on the forehead "Get some rest, you are both exhausted" We both nodded and we all lay down, I lay between my parents and watched as they closed their eyes

"Daddy?" I whispered "Are we going to get any help? Sango and Miroku seem like strong people"

"No pup" He whispered without opening his eyes "There is no need for us to endanger others"

"I see" Soon they had both drifted off into a deep sleep which was unusual for my dad so I slipped from them and snook out of the cave, Kouga was standing outside and I knew there was no way to convince of letting me go. I regret what I have to do now, I tiptoed up behind him and hit with so much force that he fell unconscious "Sorry" I whispered. I found AhUn asleep outside by himself which was odd considering that Jaken always stuck to his ass. I slightly shook the two headed dragon awake and smiled "AhUn could you take me to Inuyasha's forest please?" Since I was youkai I could understand his beast as he could understand mine

"_Your father would not allow you to go by yourself Princess, it is too dangerous" _AhUn's beast spoke

"_I know, that's why I'm asking you...plus I can't fly that well" _Mine replied

"_Very well Princess but do not expect me to take the blame, your father's wrath is frightening"_

"_I know and I apologize if he scolds you"_

"_It is fine milady" _I then climbed onto to his back and we made our way to Inuyasha's forest _"May I ask why we are travelling here Princess?"_

"_Maru is on the other side of the well in that forest and I need to stop him before he harms my mother's family"_

"_How do you plan to stop him? By yourself?"_

"_I'm not going to so if it is possible could we make a quick stop at my grandfather's palace?"_

"_You don't honestly believe that King Inutaisho will aid you?"_

"_It's not him I am going to see..."_

By midnight we had arrived at the Western Palace where I then slipped off AhUn and walked over to the head guard at the front door "Good evening sir I apologize for coming so late but I was wondering if I may see Prince Inuyasha" The guard eyed me suspiciously

"Who are you? Why would you want to see the hanyou Prince?"

"My name is Princess Jade, I am the daughter of Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome, I am also the protector of the Shikon no Tama"

"Prince Sesshoumaru's daughter?" I nodded "My name is Monomaru Princess, please wait here whilst I ask the King's permission" He then disappeared and returned with my grandfather

"Jade Monomaru tells me you wish to see Inuyasha" He stated

"Yes I do" I bowed low in respect

"I would have expected your father to poison you against me and I'm sure he has so why do you respect me so?"

"I admit I know of what you did to my father, but he never told me" He looked at me with a raised eye brow "I do not know if he told you but I have the ability to read minds, I read his a long time ago and saw so much pain and suffering. I have not dared enter his mind ever since"

"And what is this pain you speak of?"

"It is not my position to say" I whispered

"I will not breathe a word to your father you have my word, it is not as if we talk anyway"

"I believe it is the pain of being shunned and never loved" I breathed "My mother shares the same pain and I am afraid that what has happened to my brother has caused them more grief. I am scared that they will die from too much blows to their heart"

"So I am assuming you have come here without their knowledge" I nodded "Why is it that you wish to see Inuyasha?"

"I do not like to repeat myself too often grandfather so may I tell you as I speak with Inuyasha?" I didn't mean to sound offending but my anger was increasing

"Yes you may, follow me" I then followed him into the palace. He took me to the throne room where his mate was and told me to wait here whilst he got Inuyasha, I nodded and he left

"Jade you have grown well" Izayoi said as she neared me "Your beauty is extraordinary"

"Thank you" I bowed "It is nice to meet you Izayoi, my mother said that we hardly got to spend any time together when you visited us"

"Yes it was unfortunate, but Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were always bickering"

"Perhaps after all of this is over we can spend sometime together" Grandfather then re-entered the throne room with Inuyasha at his side "Uncle" I bowed

"Jade what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"You can pass through the bone eater's well can't you?" He nodded "Maru is there and I am afraid he is harming my mother's family, would you please come with me to stop him?"

"Well I'm not going to let you go on your own now am I" He smiled "Climb onto my back and we will run there"

"That is not necessary, AhUn is awaiting us outside"

"Ok then" He then turned to his father "I shall return soon hopefully"

"Just remember Inuyasha, if any harm comes to Jade Sesshoumaru will have your head"

"I'll die before I let anyone harm my niece" He then took my hand and we left the palace together "Your dad does know you're doing this doesn't he?"

"Of course" I lied. We then climbed onto AhUn and made our way north. By sunrise we had landed by the well and I knew we had to act fast before dad knew I was missing, he would find me eventually _"AhUn wait here whilst Inuyasha and I go get Maru" _My beast ordered

"_Yes milady and don't forget you owe me, so don't go getting yourself killed"_

"_I'll try not to" _I kissed both of his foreheads and took Inuyasha's hand "Well here we go"

"Yep, I haven't been here in over 16 years" We then jumped down the well as the blue light engulfed us. When the light had disappeared we looked up to find a wooden roof not blue sky "We're here" He then lifted me bridal style and jumped out of the well. We then opened the doors and ran out into what I'm guessing was a garden, a million scents that burnt hit my nose as I yelped in pain "Forgot about that" Inuyasha said as we covered our noses "Maru is not in the house, come let's go check on your mother's family"

"I agree" We then ran into the house to find the middle aged woman bandaging the man whilst the very old man sat there reading through his scrolls, the middle aged woman looked up at us and smiled

"Inuyasha you've returned" She began to fill up "Where's Kagome?"

"She's with my brother"

"But I thought you told me that your brother was evil" He didn't tell me that

"Well he was to me but we **are **brothers, my brother Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell in love with each other 16 years ago and..."

"Wait" The woman stopped "Kagome fell in love with Sesshoumaru? We have seen a painting of him in the museum before and he was the very same youkai who just attacked us, how could Kagome fall for him?"

"That's Sesshoumaru's son" I said as I kneeled in front of her "They had two children who was the boy who attacked you, Maru, and myself" She gasped "My name is Jade and I've taken over my mother's duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama"

"You're my granddaughter?" She asked as she neared me "Kagome's daughter?"

"Yes" She cupped my cheek and smiled sadly

"You look so much like her but tell me, why would your brother attack us?"

"He has been possessed by an evil sword called Sounga" I replied "He's aware of what he's doing but has no way to stop himself"

"But what does Sounga want?" We all then jumped when we heard someone speak

"Blood" We turned to the door way to find Maru standing there holding his sword "So who is first?"

**Sorry this is short and I apologize for the delay, I've just started back at high school and have to prepare for my exams (GSCE) but now it is the weekend so I was able to quickly do this**

**Thanks for reading**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	9. Save My Brother I Will Sacrifice Myself

Chapter 9 - To Save My Brother I Will Sacrifice Myself

I stood before my brother with everyone standing behind me "You want blood Sounga? Then take mine, but I must warn you that I will not go without a fight" My dress transformed into a blue and gold fighting yukata and my hair flowed freely down my back "Once I kill you it will all be over"

"To kill me girl you will have to kill my host" Sounga's voice fell from Maru's mouth "Would you kill me sister?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER" I flexed my claws and growled "We shall continue this back in our own time, leave my mother's family"

"Very well" He smirked "Ladies first"

"We shall go together" We both then ran to the well without another word, we jumped down together and was once again engulfed by a blue light

"You will not get your father involved, this is between you and I"

"Of course" I smirked "I got my brother into this and I'll get him out" The light dissipated and we jumped out of the well

"Let the games begin" Maru lifted Sounga into the air and tried to strike me down, I dodged the attack just as Inuyasha jumped out of the well "Don't involve yourself in this half breed"

"Hey don't talk to my uncle like that. Poison claw" I managed to hit him but he also managed to punch me in the face

"I can smell Sesshoumaru coming" Sounga spoke "Along with the miko, the wolf and Inutaisho. We shall end this quickly"

"Yes we shall" I growled "Release my brother and I will let you live, we both know you will die without your host"

"And we both know you wouldn't kill your brother"

"No I wouldn't" I smirked "But I'd kill myself" Just as I said that everyone had arrived, my father stepped forward when I stopped him "This doesn't concern you father"

"Sesshoumaru you will lose one of your children today" Sounga laughed

"No he won't" I smiled sadly "He will lose two" I then grabbed a dagger from my belt and ran myself through with it

"Jade?!" I felt my father grab me as Sounga screamed

"What's happening?"

"Maru and I are twins...we are connected in...many ways" I gasped "Without Maru you are as good as dead too" My mother had kneeled beside me as I looked up at both of my parents "I'm sorry...but it had to be done..."

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

Her eyes closed and she went limp in my arms, why couldn't I have gotten here sooner? I have lost both my children and Sounga is gone from this world. I look up and find that Maru is laying lifeless a little further from me, he died protecting his sister as she died protecting him, it was my job not theirs. Kagome takes Jade into her arms as Inuyasha brings Maru's lifeless form to me

"My sweet babies" I hear Kagome cry "It was not supposed to end like this" She kissed Jade's forehead and held Maru's hand, she sees the guilt and pain in my eyes and shakes her head "No Sesshoumaru this wasn't your fault" She breathed

"I will not let them die Kagome" She looked at me confused "I refuse to let them go" I pulled Tenseiga from Jade's belt and ordered Kagome to lay her beside Maru, I lifted the sword over their limp bodies and everything around me disappeared into darkness. I looked down and found the youkai of the afterlife crawling over my pups "Tenseiga this is the last time I will ever ask of your help, please revive all that is dear to me" I sliced through the youkai and my surroundings were back, I sheathed Tenseiga in Jade's belt and stood beside Kagome

"Please work" I heard her pray "They are too young to die" I held her close and watched desperately. I heard shallow breaths beneath me as watched as my pups' eyes fluttered open, amber meeting amber

"Ow" Jade groaned as she sat up first, Maru followed suit but backhanded her across her head "Hey what was that for?"

"What was that for? You bloody killed me" Maru huffed but then smiled "Well at least I have both my arms for this" Her wrapped his arms around his sister and held her close "Thanks sis"

"No problem" She smiled

**Kagome's Pov**

I watched in awe as Sesshoumaru fell to his knees and pulled our pups into his arms "I thought I lost you" He breathed into their ears "Don't ever do that to me again" They both nodded and grasped onto him, I kneeled down beside them as they pulled me into their embrace

"Mom" They both beamed

"Oh my little darlings" I cried "You scared me"

"We're sorry" I kissed them both and then kissed Sesshoumaru hard on the lips

"You saved them Sessh" I smiled "I love you so much"

"I love too Kagome" He met my lips in a passionate kiss which made the pups back away and jump on Kouga and Inuyasha "They still act like a 5 year old" Sesshoumaru mused

"Yeah but they're ours" We kissed once more and stood "Last one home has to kiss Jaken" They both looked at me then at each other and ran in the direction of our palace, Inutaisho approached Sesshoumaru

"I cannot believe you shed tears for your children, you're getting weaker by the minute"

"No father not showing your emotions is a weakness" Sesshoumaru then punched Inutaisho and knocked him unconscious, he then turned to Inuyasha and smiled "Inuyasha you're coming back to my palace where you'll be safe"

"Thanks bro" Inuyasha smiled "Hey Kouga I bet you're too stupid to realize I've gotten stronger"

"Yeah whatever, at least I can still run faster than you" Kouga then ran forward with Inuyasha following "Wait up kids"

"Yeah let's all kill Kouga" Inuyasha shouted

"Sesshoumaru" I smirked "I've got a funny feeling that our palace will not be quiet any more"

"Kagome it has never been quiet" He wrapped his arm around my waist and we began to follow behind "Now that this big ordeal is over perhaps we should have another pup"

"Why not?" I giggled. He then lifted me bridal style "Then we better get home before the pups do" He then took to the sky and began to fly in the direction of home

**Well this one is short too and don't worry there is one more chapter, I hope you liked this one even though I know it wasn't my best one and was a little rushed**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	10. One Year LaterThe End

Chapter 10 – One year Later

I was right it's not quiet back here, even when my pups aren't home but that could be the fact that Inuyasha and Kouga are always competing on something. We had a dojo built just for them so that they could give us some space.

Sesshoumaru and I have had another pup and he is one in a months time, his name is Inuhaku and he looks identical to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru teases me and says that he is most probably Inuyasha's son but then I say it's true and he gets in a mood, well serves him right.

Maru at this moment is with Miroku who has visited with Sango, her children, Rin, Kohaku and their daughter Chiyo. Miroku is rubbing off on Maru a little as I notice he has been flirting with Kouga's and another wolf youkai Ayame's daughter Hikari, I think they make a cute couple but Kouga and Sesshoumaru think of it more of an alliance

Jade isn't here right now, she tells Sesshoumaru that she is training out in the forest with Trunks but I know full well that she's running off to do some kissing exercises, they fell for each other 4 months ago when Jade went back to Sango's village to see Chiyo. Sesshoumaru I think kind of knows what's going on and I think that last time Trunks visited here Sesshoumaru had a few words with him as he left looking rather pale.

I was in the nursery lulling Inuhaku to sleep when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist "Good morning my love"

"Morning Sesshoumaru" I smirked "Don't you miss the good old days when Maru and Jade were this big?"

"No" He replied with a smile "I could never get a proper night's sleep" I laughed at his remark as he kissed my cheek "Inuyasha's son doesn't keep me up though" He said as he motioned to Inuhaku

"I know he likes to sleep a lot like his father" I placed him in his crib and took Sesshoumaru's hands "If you're that jealous then we can make one for you"

"Well yes we can do that, after all today is our anniversary" He smirked as he kissed my neck

"Then we shall continue this tonight" We then went downstairs to find that Jade had returned and was holding Trunks' hand, I heard Sesshoumaru growl so I squeezed his hand "If you say anything I will not give you another child tonight" He growled in frustration but nodded

"Fine but if he does something to her that I do not approve of I will kill him"

"He's Miroku's son" I scolded. Jade and Trunks approached us and smiled

"Mom Dad can I ask you something a second?" We nodded "I'll be right back Trunks" She kissed his cheek and dragged us away "What would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Well I got pregnant at your age so I can't argue with you" I mused

"Tell the monk he'll be missing a son" Sesshoumaru frowned

"Well go thing I'm not then" Jade barked "But I want to have Trunks' child, I love him daddy and he loves me. I'll always be your little girl but I need some freedom to grow up" Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her and took her hand

"I do approve of Trunks it is just that I like the idea of you moving away from us" He stated "So I will allow this to happen but you will remain here with your mate"

"THANK YOU" She pounced on Sesshoumaru "I better tell you that I am actually pregnant"

"I know" Sesshoumaru said "I smelt it on you so don't lie to me again and Trunks better not be anything like Miroku, he has too many children as it is"

"I promise" She then ran to Trunks and embraced him, Maru came out holding Hikari's hand

"I see you have someone too" I smirked

"Yeah but I didn't get laid the first day I met her" Maru laughed

"Maru don't talk like that" Sesshoumaru warned

"Yeah Maru" Jade laughed "You waited at least a day"

"Why you" Maru then shot after Jade who ran into the throne room

"Yep never quiet" Suddenly there was a smash

"Maru look what you did" Jade shouted

"You did it" Maru shouted back which had caused Inuhaku to wake

"You deal with our overgrown pups whilst I see to our more mature one" I then kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and we parted ways

I remember mom saying that parenting was no walk in the park, she's right but it sure isn't boring. I have everything I could ever ask for, a doting mate, beautiful children, faithful friends and one hell of a family

THE END

**Well there you have it guys, I hoped you enjoyed the whole story and there will be more stories in the future but I do apologize if they take some time**

**Thanks again**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
